Then How About Magic?
by CrashTheNinja
Summary: Started writing this ages ago (from the end of S4, I think) and could now be an alternative ending to S5. Battle of Camlann, trying to find Merlin in the tavern, Alator, Freya, dragons, my ridiculously overdramatic reveal and BAMF!Merlin. Reviews much appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

Merlin surveyed the vast expanse of field that would be used to fight the battle with Morgana. How had she gathered so many people?

"There are so many," Merlin said.

"Yes, well done Merlin. That's generally what people want to win a war – plenty to fight," Arthur muttered irritably.

"Not my fault the Pendragons aren't universally loved by the magical community," he muttered.

Arthur gave him a long look, then nodded curtly. "I know."

Merlin remembered the events of the past three days that had inevitably led to this moment. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong over the months following Morgana's latest downfall and Arthur and Gwen's marriage. Camelot had been peaceful. No sorcerers or strange creatures or armies from distant kingdoms coming to tear it down or blow it up or declare war or challenge Arthur to fight. It was too peaceful. And on top of that, Merlin had told Aithusa to save Morgana – despite what he was sure was his better judgement – because the feeling that his friend, the frightened girl he'd poisoned and felt so guilty for, was still there. So there definitely was a threat.

He sighed. Arthur and Gwen were happy. They wanted children. Arthur typically wanted strong boys to fight, but Gwen didn't mind – so long as the children were kind and fair and knew the value of friendship and work. Merlin had nearly laughed when he'd overheard Gwen telling Arthur that in their chambers.

_Arthur knows the value of hard work? Please. _

But Merlin was sure they'd be wonderful parents, so long as the children got the best attributes from both of them – not that it was possible for Gwen to be anything short of amazing, Merlin thought.

He was mid-way filling Arthur's cup with wine at the feast held for Gwen's birthday (not given without some protest from the modest and still down-to-earth Queen, who had insisted that poorer families in the city were all given hampers of food because they couldn't all attend) when a loud crash interrupted Merlin's thoughts and pouring.

The whole room looked up as Morgana appeared in a cloud of ink-black smoke, smiling.

"Happy birthday, Guinevere... That's a beautiful crown you're wearing," she cooed, "Are you enjoying your party? Such a shame, I seem to have misplaced my invite."

"Guards!" Arthur yelled. They were waiting for the command and jumped to attention, but were blasted back and into the walls.

"I am not here to kill, your highness. Not yet." She smiled sweetly and walked forwards, sweeping guards and soldiers aside with a flick of her hand. "Honour dictates that I give you warning before I kill you... In three days, Arthur Pendragon, there will be battle. Sunrise. I will have the most powerful and terrifying creatures and sorcerers at my side. What will you have?" she laughed. "Pointy metal? Sharp sticks?" Her face lost its mocking smile and turned cold. "I will have my kingdom."

Arthur lifted his chin and stood. "Only a coward uses magic against a sword."

She smiled again. "Only a moron uses swords against magic. Be well. Good luck," she said, disappearing into the cloud of smoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast was called short after Morgana had left, and Arthur called a meeting for his closest knights, with Gaius, Merlin and Gwen. They sat at the table, and for a moment everything was silent.

"Gaius," Arthur started. The old man looked up, and nodded. "Is she right? Is there nothing we can do with...pointy metal?" As he said it he realised it was true.

"I fear not, sire. Morgana is very powerful and very angry. I doubt anything she has planned can be countered by swords and shields alone. The way she puts magic to use would mean that they became unsuitable."

"So we can't use swords...at all?"

"I fear it would be like fighting fire with blades of grass, sire, if Morgana is telling the truth."

"Then how about magic?" Arthur tried desperately. "That sorcerer who tried to save my father –"

He was met with shocked and appalled faces. The Knights yelled their opposition to Dragoon. Arthur silenced them with a look, but Gwaine huffed anyway.

"That sorcerer who tried to save my father, he didn't kill him as I accused. I made a mistake," Arthur admitted. He turned back to Gaius. "You didn't tell me where he was before because you knew I'd kill him. Gaius, we mean him no harm now and I will make the same deal I did before – if he can save the kingdom, he can live in without persecution and without fear. He can even have a home in the castle, any job he wants or none – please. We..." Arthur struggled to admit his defeat, "Need him. This is our last hope. I fear we have no other magical allies."

There was a stunned silence, then Gwaine spoke up. "He knocked us all over," he growled, pointing at the other knights, "so he could get on his horse. I don't much like him if he's going to be mean."

"Arthur, maybe we need some more time to consider –" Leon tried.

Gwen spoke up. "He...saved me. The crimes he was accused of weren't true, Arthur and I weren't enchanted and if what Arthur says is true then he's on our side."Arthur nodded.

Merlin gulped, and gave Gaius a nervous glance, and at last the physician spoke up. "I believe that he has moved from where he last lived in order to escape you, sire."

"Gaius..." Arthur started, but he continued.

"I know he will arrive when the time is right."

The King frowned. "What if he doesn't come in time?"

"I trust him with all our lives, sire. He will come when he is ready."

"We have no time for that. We'll go at noon tomorrow; Merlin, go and pack my things."

"What about the age-old tradition of Pendragons hating magic?" jeered Gwaine. He was smiling slightly, as if mocking Arthur.

"Well," Arthur started. He was silent for a moment, fumbling for an argument. "Gaius used to practice magic. He's trusted." Arthur paused. "Could you use it at all now?"

"I am far too weak, sire. Uther banned magic long ago and I have been out of practice for many years." Gaius sounded bitter. But then, he'd given up his religion and his lifestyle and been accused of treason since then. He had a right to be. Arthur felt a little guilty, and resolved to make magic legal so long as it was used for good.

"Then...it is settled. We find Dragoon tomorrow. Merlin! Go and get my things ready."

Merlin gave Gaius a withering glance and jumped from the table to do as Arthur had asked, but not before muttering a derogatory comment about Arthur's mental and physical abilities as he walked out, earning smiles from everyone at the table and a snort from Gwaine, and a mild threat from Arthur.

...

The next morning Merlin was pacing back and forth in Gaius' chambers. Gaius watched him and sighed occasionally. He had a short while before the search for Dragoon.

"Gaius, what am I going to do? He wants me to search for... myself. In hiding."

"If you want to be Dragoon I could say you have to run errands for me all day."

"Even Arthur would notice I was gone for days when Dragoon was there, and if I was I'd never be around Dragoon."

"Maybe you're right. He'd notice eventually."

Merlin stopped. "I have to tell him," he said. "I've got no choice."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Then if I can get Alator of the Caltha and Iseldir and maybe other druids..." he trailed off. Gaius tilted his head as Merlin resumed pacing. "This is a mess. He'll never believe me."

"Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache."

Merlin stopped and smiled apologetically. "I'll just be...me. When we go to battle. And before that I'll find the Druids and I'll send a dragon to get Alator. Or go and see him myself. But," he paused and gave his friend and mentor a stern look as he walked out to find Arthur, "I'm not in the tavern, Gaius!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow again, smiling to himself slightly as Merlin left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to find Dragoon was a fruitless endeavour – as Merlin had known it would be.

Arthur had taken Merlin, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon to find the sorcerer, found the area unlived in for a long time, and so had returned. Arthur was disappointed and Merlin knew he thought that Camelot was doomed.

Before they reached Camelot, Merlin stopped, and looked back into the forest. There had been the clearing big enough for Kilgarrah, but he suspected Aithusa would come too when he heard Merlin's call. He was probably closer, anyway, but Merlin needed a dragon suitable for riding, not a small one. "I need to collect herbs for Gaius. I'll be back later."

Arthur stopped his horse. "There's a meeting of the nobles tonight. Be there to fill my cup. Oh, and be back in time to serve supper, and change the sheets on my bed."

Some crude jokes about the last phrase were made by Gwaine – much to the distaste of Arthur and Elyan. Arthur promised a swordfight in training the next day to reprimand him (met by other jokes about Arthur's ability and weight) then the King led his knights back to Camelot to tell Gaius the results of the hunt for Dragoon.

A wolf howled in the distance. Gwaine looked up; it was nearly dark now. They hadn't reached Camelot yet, and Merlin was wandering around alone in the forest. He trusted his friend and knew he wasn't an idiot, but he could trip over his own shadow and was helpless with a sword.

Arthur met his gaze, thinking the same thing. Gwaine made a face and pointed at the forest.

Arthur muttered, "I have to go to the meeting, and so do _all_ the other knights."

Gwaine could see leaving Merlin alone in a forest with wolves wasn't ideal to Arthur, but the meeting, he knew, was to discuss legalizing magic. It was important. The King couldn't miss it.

"I'm going back for Merlin." Gwaine said. He led his horse away.

"All of the knights have to go to the meeting, Gwaine. We discussed this." Arthur said, nearly yelling.

"The nobles can live without me. They don't like it when I fall asleep. All the others can go, right? At least they have useful input other than snoring and demands for ale," he laughed. Elyan, Percival and Leon looked between Arthur and Gwaine.

"I think the meeting is important for hundreds of lives," Leon said slowly.

"Gwaine can look after Merlin, I'm sure," said Elyan, smirking. Percival nodded. They all knew how much Gwaine was a man of action and he opposed sitting down to plan first, especially when the formalities took so long and included nobles. Meetings of this type were seen as pointless by Gwaine.

Gwaine smiled cheerily. "See? That's what I mean." Then he moved away.

The nobles hated magic, as Uther had – Gwaine had no such opposition. Magic was interesting. Its creatures, although sometimes deadly, could be beautiful. Like unicorns. And he figured magic was like a sword, that it depended on how it was used. Morgana used it wrongly. Dragoon did, too, but despite Gwaine's sulking, he'd only used it to get on a horse. And he'd apparently saved Gwen. So maybe he wasn't evil after all. The Druids were fine, too.

His thoughts were interrupted by seeing Merlin's horse tethered nearby, and the man himself looking around idly.

Gwaine tethered his horse by Merlin's and ducked behind a tree. Merlin held out his hand and muttered some words, and his eyes shone. Gwaine was distracted by a ball of light in his friend's palm. It was beautiful. Gwaine had decided; if Merlin was using magic, it couldn't be all bad.

Druids stepped out from among the trees and bowed to Merlin.

"Emrys," the leader said.

Merlin looked embarrassed. "Iseldir."

Iseldir looked at the ball of light Merlin held. "Amazing. Such power for one so young."

Gwaine thought he saw Merlin blush, but he couldn't be sure. Merlin twitched his hand and the light hovered above their heads. "Iseldir...I need your help."

"The war with Morgana Pendragon." He nodded. "I know."

"Could you please help?"

"Only for you, Emrys. What are the king's terms?"

"Well, he doesn't really know I'm here, but... If we keep Camelot safe then magic won't be illegal afterwards, I think."

The next questions startled Merlin. "And why should people help you and not Morgana? Why don't you fight alongside her?"

Merlin was silent for a moment. "We are fighting for what is right, for our freedom and safety. She only wants revenge on Uther, and he's dead already. So this is almost...pointless, her revenge. If Arthur could do this without blood – which is what he's doing now," in the back of his mind Merlin registered that he was supposed to be filling Arthur's cup at a meeting right now, "then he would. Morgana is just...too full of hate. She's on Uther's level now. Massacres to get rid of those she sees as inferior."

Iseldir nodded, and Merlin watched in amazement as tens of druids emerged from the forest, smiling or nodding in agreement. "They needed to hear that you were pure of heart."

Gwaine stepped out. "You need only ask someone who is friends with him to know that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin panicked. "Gwaine..."

"Oh, don't look so scared, Merlin. This is...amazing!" When Merlin didn't relax, Gwaine stepped forward and held his hands up to show surrender. "I'm not going to do anything," he smiled.

Merlin swallowed hard and nodded, smiling with relief. "How...how long were you standing there?"

"From when you made that little ball of light. Nice little trick, that. Handy, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin smiled. He laughed, happiness overtaking him. "It's so nice not to have to keep it a total secret."

Gwaine smiled and stepped closer, wrinkling his nose. "Does that mean I can't tell anyone?"

"Yep. I'd rather tell everyone...myself. When the time is right."

"The time's never been better. Come on, Arthur needs all the help he can get right now against Morgana."

"He is right, Emrys. You and Arthur Pendragon must not have secrets like this." Said Iseldir, smiling faintly.

Merlin nodded. "I'll tell him...tomorrow. Or the day after." He shifted uncomfortably. "Shall we go back to Camelot? I have a feeling Arthur would be pleased to know the Druids are helping."

"Will you fight?" Gwaine asked.

"No," Iseldir replied. "We will defend and we will heal." The other druids had congregated behind and around him.

"Good enough for me," Gwaine hummed, and started to lead the way back to Camelot. After checking the Druids were still behind him, he rounded on Merlin. "Show us a trick."

"They're not tricks, Gwaine." He grinned.

"Go on then, show me something. Friend's honour I'll keep it a secret."

Merlin sighed and picked up a fallen branch from the forest floor. "_Bryne_," he whispered. The tip lit, so it resembled a torch, and he handed it to Gwaine. He got rid of the glowing orb above them as they neared Camelot. "That looks slightly less conspicuous."

Gwaine stared in wonder. He saw a puddle and dipped the fire in it. "Do it again," he said excitedly.

"Gwaine, seriously?" he sighed. "_Bryne_," he said. His eyes glowed.

"Huh, even when it's wet." Gwaine said, admiring the flaming end of the stick. Merlin stifled a laugh and Gwaine shoved him playfully. "Anything else...inconspicuous you can do?" he whispered conspiratorially.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin complied. He was finding it hard to cover his happiness with irritation. "_Hors, beride þá heofonum_," he murmured. The smoke from the torch shifted to turn into a horse.

"That's fantastic," he breathed, staring. Merlin dispelled the horse. "Why did you do that? Oh." They'd reached the gates to enter Camelot.

"That's why," Merlin said under his breath. "Right. Gwaine and I will go in and say we...saw the you in the woods, and that you offered help. I don't think I can tell him about me yet," Merlin explained to Iseldir.

The leader of the druids nodded. "Of course. We will wait for you here, Emrys." He bowed slightly.

"Thank you," said Merlin, before grabbing Gwaine's arm and dragging him to the council room.

Gwaine thought hard for a moment. As they entered the castle, he asked, "Will Arthur just accept we _saw_ the druids?"

"He's believed every lie I've told him so far."

"Oh, fine then," he smirked. "So...how many times have you saved us all and the princess then given someone else the credit?"

"I don't know." It was the truth.

"Do you mind?"

Merlin gave a small shrug. "Not really. Sometimes it's...annoying. But it's the way it has to be right now."

"Not anymore."

Merlin gave Gwaine a stern look. "No telling."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Fine, alright." Another pause. "What made you want to learn in Camelot of all places? And why do the Druids have a name for you?"

"I was born with magic. I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock." He said, embarrassed again. "They have a name for me because I'm supposed to be powerful and important."

"And are you?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. They walked in silence past the guards then stood before the council room. They could hear quiet discussion from inside. "Here goes nothing." Merlin pushed open the doors.

... ... ...

_Eh, not that if you haven't already you have to or anything, but reviews are always nice to see. _

_Crash. _


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was talking to the knights and Gwen. Gaius sat beside Geoffrey, and they were having their own conversation. The nobles had been here; the plates laden with food were nearly empty. As the doors opened, Arthur glared at his manservant and knight, who walked in unceremoniously late.

"And exactly where have you been?" Arthur demanded, glaring at Merlin and Gwaine in turn.

"Picking herbs," Merlin replied innocently.

Arthur snorted. "Then where are they?"

Gwaine prepared to make an excuse for Merlin, knowing how he couldn't lie easily. "I put them in Gaius' chambers before coming here," Merlin said easily. Gwaine did a double take. Merlin hadn't been able to lie that well before. He tittered as he realised how silly that made him feel. Merlin had lied to everyone in Camelot for years now. His snicker didn't go unnoticed by Arthur, who shot him a look.

"Druids found us in the forest. They wish to help in the war against Morgana." Merlin interjected before Arthur could scold Gwaine.

He froze. He looked shocked and pleased at the same time. "Well, where are they?"

"They're waiting for your permission to enter the citadel. There are... quite a few of them." Merlin grinned.

Arthur jumped up, and clapped Merlin on the shoulder as he strode from the room. The knights and Gwen followed excitedly, and Geoffrey returned to the library. Gaius gave Merlin a look. Gwaine glanced at Merlin, then at Gaius. Merlin had caught his eye and smiled. "Gaius," he said quietly, leaning in to the older man to whisper just loud enough so the three of them could hear, "Gwaine knows about my magic."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. The simple gesture made Gwaine and Merlin nervous, and they smiled innocently.

"How?" He asked.

"He...came back for me. When I was," he smirked, "picking herbs."

"I heard a wolf and I didn't like to think of little old Merlin out there on his own," he laughed. "Now I'd worry for the wolf more, I think."

Merlin smiled again, and Gaius sighed. "It was you who called upon the druids, wasn't it?"

"We need them, and anyway, they want peace and Arthur to be the great king he's destined to be. Iseldir said he was forever in Arthur's debt. I didn't want him to feel he was forced into it, so I tried to be, you know, diplomatic about it. I asked if they would. They agreed."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Only you could go to find an old sorcerer and leave with half the druids in the land at your side."

"Yeah, what did happen to that guy? Will he help us? Does he even know we're in trouble?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks. "I don't know. Maybe he'll turn up." Merlin said idly, looking at the entrance. He could hear Arthur and the knights and Gwen, and he assumed some druids were with them. Iseldir and his small camp entered, as well as the leaders or elders of others. Arthur was explaining how they were welcome in Camelot, how their needs would be met and that last-minute training would be taking place for the next two days until the battle.

They all sat at the table, Arthur, all of the Knights, and the druids, and talked over planned changes to the law in the event of them winning. They talked about healing, where they would help Gaius and Merlin, and defences where the stronger druids would put shields and enchantments on the weapons to make them stronger and more effective against other soldiers and possibly creatures Morgana had recruited.

Merlin and Gaius stood behind Arthur, sharing a near-silent whispered conversation.

"When will you tell Arthur?"

Merlin frowned. "After the battle. I don't want him...distracted. If I tell him before maybe he'll be angry or frustrated or trying to think it through. He needs to focus on his fighting. It'll be hard enough without distractions."

"I think you're right." Gaius nodded. There was a pause. "Will Dragoon make an appearance?"

Merlin nodded. "He thinks Dragoon is powerful," he nodded towards Arthur. "Maybe it'll put his mind at ease that there's a sorcerer Morgana fears at his side, and fight better knowing that."

"Maybe you should practice with the other knights."

Merlin couldn't suppress a grin. "It'd be nice to take Arthur and some of the soldiers down a peg or two."

Gaius looked at him disapprovingly. "This is important. Focus. Practice spells against other druids to improve your magic. Try healing spells. See if some of the artefacts in the Vaults can be used against Morgana."

"Okay," Merlin whispered. "Tonight I have to find Alator of the Caltha," he paused as Gaius wrinkled his nose. "He is sorry, you know." Merlin tried, not even sure if it was true, then continued. "He will fight with us. She knows he is as powerful as her. And tomorrow, I'm busy doing...something, if Arthur even notices I'm gone. Dragoon will arrive with Alator with any luck." Merlin nodded. "It suddenly seems like we stand a chance," Merlin grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Oh! Will you prepare me a painkiller please, Gaius? If I am to ride to battle...I don't much want to ache," he smiled innocently.

Gaius rolled his eyes at his ward, chuckling. Merlin had such childlike enthusiasm, he thought, but could hardly punish him for it. Gaius stepped forward and politely intervened with the meeting. "Sire, we must get healing herbs ready. Excuse us."

Merlin followed Gaius out of the room.

... ... ...

So I kinda have a plan. I don't know whether to have a mahoosive reveal with all guns blazing or a quiet and dignified one. Being who I am I prefer explosions and pretty lights (hence the name Crash) to calm speeches in confidence, but we'll see what happens, yeah?

Thank you for all your amazing reviews :D The more I get the more likely I am to continue. Criticisms are constructive. Many thanks,

Crash.


	6. Chapter 6

Aithusa appeared. He circled the clearing a short distance from the castle for a moment before settling down beside Merlin. They talked, the dragon with a whispery voice befitting its look of innocence and beauty. Then Kilgarrah arrived. Merlin stood and they bowed slightly.

"Kilgarrah, Aithusa." Merlin grinned.

"Merlin," Kilgarrah rumbled. "Why have you called me this time? The war with the witch is days away,"

"I know. We need more allies. Wait." He paused. "You sounded like you would fight."

"I have long awaited the death of the witch."

"Then you will help me?"

"Of course," He sounded amused. "Arthur must unite the lands of Albion. Magic must return to a world where all are equal. The witch must fall."

"Thank you."

The dragon tilted its head. "There is more you wish to ask."

Merlin paused, still standing beside Aithusa, scratching his neck. "I need to speak to Alator of the Caltha. Fast."

"I will repeat: I am not a horse, I am a dragon. But this I will help you this time. He is just beyond the iron mines. I believe this is where you last saw him. We can be there and back before morning."

Merlin smiled gratefully and nodded. He climbed on, and as Kilgarrah took off Aithusa followed. It felt amazing to be so free, to fly, he thought. They flew fast and wind ruffled his hair and rushed past Merlin's ears.

Kilgarrah's voice filled his head. _Why did you save the witch?_

_Same reasons as last time._

_You can not be so sentimental on the battlefield. She and Mordred would kill you without thinking._

_Mordred?_

_He will arrive at Morgana's call. You still have the advantage of her not knowing who you truly are._

_Why is that an advantage?_

Kilgarrah nearly laughed. _You poisoned her, and for that she is hate-filled. Emrys is her enemy and her doom. She fears the name and your older image. Rage would intensify her magic and make her kill you sooner or more painfully, but fear would weaken her mind and her magic. Use this to your advantage._

_I will. Thank you._

Merlin looked down. The ground below sped past in a blur of green from the fields, until they came closer to the iron mines, where in the gloom, the ground darkened. Merlin was nervous and excited.

They landed outside a camp where Kilgarrah had said they would be. Tents were lit by campfires, and a few people yelled when they saw the dragons. Merlin jumped off and demanded to see Alator.

"Emrys," he said, bowing slightly. Merlin turned from where he'd been yelling at a guard who was throwing spells and spears at Kilgarrah and Aithusa, who were being shielded by Merlin by a golden light leaving his palm.

"Alator," Merlin replied, smiling with relief. "Please, I need your help." He glanced at the guard then the dragons. "And they will do you no harm. I am a Dragonlord."

"Orbec," Alator muttered. The guard stopped, but stared at the dragons all the same. "The battle with the witch draws near?"

"Two days. Tomorrow and the day after, I think."

Alator nodded. "I can have my people and many others there by two days. I will send a message to all who will fight for your cause, then return with you tonight to Camelot to speak to the King. Thank you, Emrys. Your actions will lead to a better land. I repeat that I would gladly fight and die at your side. I will pretend to have my allegiance with Arthur Pendragon, but it is only with you."

"Thank you." Merlin paused. "I will be in disguise. I will be an old man with a staff and long beard and red robes. Arthur isn't yet ready to know who I really am."

"Of course. I will meet you at the gates to enter the citadel at dawn." He bowed slightly, and Merlin returned the gesture, before climbing back onto Kilgarrah. With Aithusa, they flew back to Camelot.

Merlin bowed hastily to Kilgarrah and thanked him. "You have done more than you needed to. When all of this is over, is there any repayment you want?"

"You set me free. You spared my life. I am eternally grateful for all my complaints."

Merlin gave him a crooked smile, then turned and waved goodbye. He heard the dragons take off before running back to the citadel, picking up a long stick on his way. He didn't want the Sidhe staff as its bolts only kill the Sidhe, hurting or injuring any other magical beings. It wasn't good enough, and besides, Dragoon only needed something to lean on.

When he crept back into his chambers, Gaius was already snoring. He walked to his room and lit candles, before sitting on his bed and holding his hand over the stick. As when he'd tripped Mordred, he found wood easy to control, and soon the branch looked like a staff. It was pale and smooth, with a grip at the top like a spiral. Pleased with this, he hid it under his bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A knock at the door. Merlin blinked groggily and looked around, stretching. Then he saw how light it was. Nearly dawn. He jumped out of bed and opened the door. Gaius raised an eyebrow, now sat at the table and brewing something that was turning green.

"I imagine you want to leave when people can't see you do so." Gaius offered.

"Oh, thank you Gaius," Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to meet Alator."

"Eat." Gaius pushed a bowl of porridge over, which Merlin ate hastily, then retreated back into his room, performed the ageing spell, dressed and pulled on the red robes, and stepped outside.

Gaius looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Do you want that painkiller now?" he laughed, watching Merlin shuffle across the room.

Merlin pulled a face. "If at all possible." He croaked.

Gaius handed him the vial of green liquid, which Merlin swallowed, then wrinkled his nose.

"It's made for painkilling, Merlin, not taste," he smirked.

"Well," Merlin said, stretching again, "it's working. Thank you!" He called as he left, striding towards the main gate of the citadel.

The sun was almost over the horizon, turning the sky a pale blue and orange. No-one was awake in the citadel yet, and Merlin hurried to be at the gate. When he arrived Alator and two of his guards were waiting, and they bowed low to Merlin as he approached.

"Emrys," Alator murmured.

"Alator, thank you so much for being here."

He bowed slightly.

"Shall we request an audience with the king?" Merlin grinned.

Alator gave a wry half-smile in return, and they walked through the citadel slowly. "Did you cast that Glamour yourself?"

"The what?"

"Ageing spell. That is very advanced magic."

"Yeah, yeah I did it. It took me several attempts to change back. I only managed it without a reverse potion the last time I tried it."

"That's very impressive for your age."

Merlin blushed slightly, but the beard covered it. "Thank you."

They walked in silence for a short while, picking their way through the temporary camps held by the druids who didn't like being inside the Great Hall as they felt trapped inside. Now, with the sun up, the castle came to life with servants and workers and the Druids, and all of them watched as Dragoon, Alator and the guards walked through. Some looked confused, others joyful.

Merlin caught sight of Iseldir, and heard him in his head.

_Emrys?_

_Yes. _

_Why the disguise?_

_Arthur cannot know yet, he may become... distracted. I also have advantage over Morgana this way._

Iseldir nodded, then looked away and continued on with his business. Alator and Merlin walked to the castle and sent a guard to alert Arthur. He arrived minutes later, flustered and scruffily dressed, muttering about his useless manservant to whoever would listen. He stopped dead when he saw Dragoon, Alator and the guards.

Arthur indicated that they go inside the throne room.

"My name is Alator. Emrys called upon me to help fight against the witch Morgana."

Arthur nodded dumbly, seating himself on the throne.

"More of my people will be arriving in the next few days, your highness. They are all loyal."

"Thank you. Please, make yourself at home. You may have accommodation within the castle if you wish, and go and train with my knights when you are ready."

"I will go now, sire, to discuss what we can do to help. We are not like the druids, we will fight."

"Thank you. Now, if I may speak to...Emrys, alone?"

"Of course, sire." He inclined his head and left with his guards, and Merlin and Arthur were alone.

Arthur was silent a moment. "Why are you here? I accused you wrongly and threatened you. I expected you'd never return."

Emrys smiled sadly. "You were hurt. I apologize for there was nothing that I could do. It is forgotten."

"I'm sorry, and so grateful you are here."

"Then shall we train together? I am willing to bet I could beat you and all of your closest knights at once," he cackled.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, then stood. "I will. But first, make yourself at home. I have one thing to do before I accept your challenge."

Arthur started to walk away, but saw Emrys mock-bowing behind him. He seemed so much like Merlin, only Merlin was too pathetic to be a skilled magician. Arthur strode along the corridors, through the castle to Gaius' chambers.

"Ah! Arthur. How are you?"

"Well, Gaius., two more sorcerers are promising help, with offers of more. Dragoon returned," Arthur frowned a little, but then shook his head. "Speaking of idiots," he grinned, "where's Merlin?"

Gaius baulked. "I believe he went to the tavern, sire." He regretted this statement instantly.

"Ah. Right. I have to go to training, so smack him when you see him will you?" he called back.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur stepped into the tavern and silence fell before a quiet murmuring overtook the crowd, staring at the king.

He walked to the bar and leaned over. "Excuse me," he said to the barman. "Have you seen a boy here, tall, skinny, dark hair? Goofy-looking. He's my excuse for a manservant."

The barman looked stunned for a moment, then frowned. "No-one hardly ever been in here looking like that. Not since that tournament wi' no rules. Him an' another boy. The one that won 'em all then dropped out. Your boy ain't been here since. I never forget a face...sire."

Arthur frowned. "Are you quite sure?"

"Oh, aye. No-one like him round here. I'd recognise 'im... An' look about, sire, no-one scrawny would last here for too long."

Arthur looked around. Men drinking, gambling or ready to fight, and a few who looked like Gwaine, only there for the drinks and the laughs. Arthur couldn't imagine where Merlin was. Yet Gaius always said he was here. _So, _Arthur thought. _Where do you go?_

He thanked the barman and left quickly, half-running to training. He wasn't late – he was the king. Others were late when they arrived after him. With this justification formed in his mind, he strode confidently to a strange scene.

Dragoon spotted Arthur. "Ah, late I see! Fancy a fair fight? I'll sit down with one hand behind my back and you can try to attack me," he cackled.

Arthur stared for a moment, his prepared speech on how kings weren't late forgotten. "Fine, but I warn you," he smirked, drawing his sword. "I've been trained to kill since birth." He stepped closer.

"I've heard that before," Dragoon muttered. He turned and dragged a barrel to the centre of where the crowd had parted while Arthur practiced against a training dummy.

...

Gwen had been looking for Arthur, who had left in a rush that morning with the news that sorcerers were offering to help Camelot. She'd not seen him since. Or Merlin. Or anyone else, she thought, and then she knew why.

Many in Camelot's citadel were talking of the training grounds, where many of them – as well as the knights, Arthur and Gaius – had congregated. When she arrived Dragoon was muttering irritably to himself, adjusting a barrel's position it until it stopped tilting when he sat on it.

Arthur took his chance, stepped forward and aimed to swing the sword down until he touched the blade on Dragoon's back.

The sword cut down but didn't reach its target. Instead, Dragoon stopped fussing over the barrel for a moment and held one hand up. The sword froze in the air and wouldn't move. Arthur held on tight to the hilt and pulled, but only achieved hauling himself off the ground. Dragoon turned slowly and settled himself on top of the barrel, wiggling until he was comfortable. "Can you do any better?" he giggled, watching as Arthur's feet lifted off the ground again as he pulled. Dragoon waved his hand, and Arthur and the sword fell to the floor with a thud. He stood and brushed himself off irritably.

The knights had been watching, and they gathered in a circle around Dragoon, who grunted. "Well, then. This is for using us as steps," Gwaine growled.

"Well, this looks _fun_." Dragoon snapped his arms out and they all stumbled back one or two metres as streams of air hit them. "Thank you. Personal space matters, you know."

Dragoon smiled. Training dummies came to life and advanced towards the knights as Dragoon waved his arms as if conducting music. The men stared at them, before attempting to fight back. Then more items joined in; buckets and brooms and mops hopped towards the knights, tripping or poking or smacking them. Elyan was knocked over when a mop hit the back of his knees, and Leon fell on top of him when he got his foot suck in a bucket who was passing by.

Gwaine and Percival fought two dummies and a broom between them. They were on the offensive – until the bucket, having freed itself from Leon's foot, targeted Percival and the mop teamed up with the broom. The remaining knights were in a heap on the floor.

They struggled. Armour clanged and they all grunted and pushed each other away. They finally stood, gripping their swords tightly and gritting their teeth.

Dragoon sighed, waved a hand lazily and the objects fell back to the ground. "Let us hope, for all our sakes, that Morgana has not recruited mops in this war."

Arthur laughed at Dragoon's blatant disrespect for the noblest men in Camelot, and stepped forward. "I hope you've all learned a valuable lesson." He said to them.

Dragoon turned and narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "Oh? That I do not fight fair? Perhaps if I had a matched opponent it would not look so easy."

Alator stepped forward. "Perhaps I can offer that, Emrys. You have not much experience of fighting, I believe, being a peaceful – if mischievous – man."

He smiled. "Of course. I can only hope to be half as good as you, Alator." He inclined his head slightly.

They paced in the open area. Arthur noticed it had significantly widened since the sorcerers had challenged each other.

Suddenly sparks of colour flashed between them and glanced off glowing shields appearing from their palms. Arthur stared, mouth open and eyes wide like the rest of the spectators. Despite his appearance, Dragoon was faster than Alator, but Alator appeared stronger. It was an even fight. Everyone stood transfixed.

A strange language was sometimes yelled, but mostly the magic was summoned and used wordlessly.

Suddenly, Dragoon stopped and muttered some words whilst holding one of his hands in the other. His eyes glowed, and he held his clasped fists close to his chest. Alator directed some attack at him, but the red light bounced off of Dragoon and sprung back to Alator, and before he could defend himself his own magic sent him flying back. He landed on some of the knights, who helped him up.

He struggled to stand. "How did you do that?" he asked, staring at Dragoon in awe mixed with fear.

By this time, Gwen and Gaius, and some of the druids had appeared to watch.

"A spell to reverse and intensify the magic you sent," he glanced at Gaius, then at the crowd. "It's been done before."

"And you didn't need a vessel? Something else to harness that power?"

He shook his head. "I was the vessel. I wasn't aware another object was necessary."

Alator was speechless and a murmur went through the druids. "That is very impressive, Emrys. Many could only dream of powers so strong."

Arthur stared. He was almost gleeful that Dragoon – or Emrys – was on his side. He wondered if he'd been asked to join Morgana, and if he had then why he'd chosen this instead.

And where wasMerlin? _Scared of magic, probably. _Arthur looked around and noticed Dragoon stood by Gwen.

"Queen Guinevere." Dragoon bowed to her and she blushed.

"Dragoon," she smiled, wringing her hands. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"What on earth for?" he grinned. "Humiliating your brother, or your husband?"

She laughed nervously, then set her shoulders and took his hand and almost whispered, "For helping us. For calling the man who killed my father a tyrant. For stopping me being killed." She shook her head.

"What you say borders treason."

"What you have done already was." He smiled again, and she continued. "I am sure you've helped us in many ways we are not even aware of."

He looked at the ground, squeezing her hand. How he wanted it to be Merlin and Gwen now, not an old warlock holding the hand of a Queen.

"Come. You must dine with Arthur and I, and we can talk more of your history in Camelot."

... ... ...

_Pardon me for watching Disney before writing this. And for the writer's block/mental constipation. Sorry it's not very funny but I didn't want Dragoon to humiliate Arthur too much or they'd resent Dragoon and the whole trust thing would fall apart on the battlefield. And I have a strange liking of the idea that Gwen is really nice to Dragoon because she's lovely like that._

_Crash._


	9. Chapter 9

_I just realised I spelt Kilgharrah wrong in previous chapters, which annoys me and probably you as well, and I apologise for that – and the delay in writing this chapter. I had a few ideas I wanted to use loads and I couldn't fit them all in until I rearranged things._

...

Alator and Merlin had retreated to Alator's chambers after Dragoon had had an uneventful but pleasant lunch with Gwen and Arthur.

Merlin pricked a finger and held his hand over the water. Blood dripped and he whispered, "_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Morgana he cymþ. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Morgana he cymþ_." They grinned as an image of Morgana pacing back and forth clouded onto the surface of the water. Alator had been right – Merlin could do this spell.

_A fire behind her was burning low in the grate and the hall was empty apart from her. Dark stone walls were hung with drapes; a black background with red serpentine shapes intertwining over the centre. _

_Morgana had dematerialised and transported herself further than ever before when she'd gone to and returned from Camelot, and then further still to the lands by the sea. She was exhausted. _

"She is with Atol, over the Seas of Meredor. Atol is a Saxon ruler with a deep hatred of Camelot. He follows the Old Religion." Alator paused. "His rage even rivals the Lady Morgana's, and he is cruel to his enemies."

_Morgana stopped pacing when she heard Atol coming, and stood straight as he walked into the hall and stopped beside her. "You delivered the threat?" he said harshly._

_She nodded, gathering courage. "You could see Arthur shaking as I spoke. Three days."_

_He smirked slightly, fingers running over the hilt of the dagger on his belt. He was tall and well-built, with black hair and a short beard. "We'll destroy Camelot. They cannot match our power, Lady Morgana. And with my teachings, even the mighty Emrys cannot destroy you."_

_She nodded again hastily. "We will burn Camelot to the ground."_

"_We'll do more than that, my lady. Its people will die at our hand. Families will be ripped apart. Parents will see their children slaughtered before them, powerless to help. Just like what Uther did to me." _

_Morgana stared at the man before her, terrified to be stuck in a room with him despite the fact he called her his equal. She'd only heard stories of his cruelty, but stories were enough. _

"_And what's more, my lady Morgana, is that we will rule over the land together," he surged forward and took her hand, "when we wed."_

_She hoped she didn't look as shocked as she felt. "Sire, I –"_

"_No buts, Morgana. We, together, will crush Camelot and take it for all it has, righting Uther's wrongs and taking our revenge on his twisted son."_

_She forced a smile onto her face, then paused. "But what of Mordred?"_

"_He can be our ward! Before more heirs to our throne follow," he grinned. _

_She let him kiss her hand before he left the room. "General Ragnor! Gather the troops. Alvarr, get the sorcerers!" he yelled. He turned to another servant. "Start planning the wedding." _

_Alvarr stepped forward. "Sire, Mordred has not yet arrived."_

_Atol waved a hand dismissively. "He will come."_

_Alvarr looked ready to speak again but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut and followed Atol out of the room as Morgana stared at the floor, horrified._

Merlin waved a hand and dispersed the image. He exchanged a glance with Alator, who had been standing beside him. "So...now we know." he murmured.

"Shall we tell the king?" Alator grunted.

Merlin nodded. "He'll need to know who we're up against."

"It's not the _who_, but the _what_ that should be your concern, Emrys. I have already said he has a skill for cruelty. Creatures you've only ever heard of on his side. Mortal shields and swords alone are of no use."

"And if we enchanted them?"

"It may work."

"And they have Mordred. That in itself is a threat."

He nodded, and they walked out of the castle to see Arthur, who was training again. "Sire," Alator called.

Arthur disarmed Elyan before turning to see Dragoon and Alator. "We have performed hydromancy, sire. We can see what Morgana is doing."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You...can do that?"

Dragoon stepped forward. "Sire, all that matters is that we know what we must do. Here," he held out his hands and took Arthur's training sword. "This sword has no special power, sire. Your sword, Excalibur, is stronger. You have noticed its abilities? That it is better than others?"

Arthur nodded, frowning. "How so?"

Merlin sighed. "It has magical properties."

"And...you can do this to all of the weapons?"

"We could also try it with the armour and shields, I will have to...experiment. If you'll allow us."

"Of course."

Alator stepped back and Dragoon went to follow him, but Arthur put a hand on his arm. "I realise we have more to thank you for than we already know...I would like to make it up to you. Every magical artefact in the vaults will be made available to you, if you wish."

"That requires...a lot of trust on your part. Thank you. But I think we will cope without."

Arthur nodded slightly. "I realise what my father did was wrong, to say the least. After this war has been won, no-one will be persecuted for having or using magic unless they use it for the wrong reasons. I hope you will stay in Camelot, to help consult on any litigation relating to magic, so that people know that what we're trying to achieve is a fair trial."

Merlin was flattered to be asked and proud of Arthur for taking such a huge step. He nodded. "This is a great kingdom you are building, sire." He inclined his head slightly, back aching too much by now to bow. "Now I must help Alator. We will return with some idea of what we can do later."

Arthur nodded and Dragoon walked after Alator, leading him to the armoury and carrying some swords, shields, arrows, crossbows and armour between them to Gaius' chambers.

"Ah! Mer- Dragoon. Good to see you," Gaius smiled, seeing them walk in. His face fell a little when he saw Alator, but he remained polite.

Merlin looked around. Gaius had been busy; bandages, ointments and concoctions designed to help with the coming war had been made and stockpiled, stored as huge mounds and piles around the edges of the room.

"Why are you carrying all of that?" Gaius nodded to the armour.

"We're enchanting it to try and make it stronger. I'll go and get the spell book."

Gaius nodded and Merlin ran awkwardly to his room and back again before sitting at the small table with Alator. Gaius hovered behind Merlin, watching as they held their hands over arrows and armour and whispered and Alator helped and taught Dragoon. Gaius missed when he'd practiced magic, but he didn't think trying now, with some of the most powerful warlocks in the room, would be a good idea.

Merlin turned around. "Gaius, do you want to try something? I know it's been a while, but these spells are easy..."

Gaius frowned at the old man who acted like the boy he was and wondered if he could read minds. "No, no. I'll just go and..." he looked around. He didn't really need to do anything.

"Come on! Put your hand here, and read this," Merlin pointed at a line in his spell book, smiling.

Gaius sighed and did as Merlin had said. After two attempts, he'd achieved it – a spell to make the arrow penetrate things as strong as full metal armour and shields. Gaius laughed incredulously and Merlin grinned wider and congratulated him. Alator looked impressed, and congratulated him as well, and they started talking.

Merlin zoned out of the conversation, and started looking through the spell book idly, flipping through the pages.

_Merlin._

Merlin gasped and shook his head. Alator had stopped talking and was staring at him, and Gaius had put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it my boy?"

Merlin blinked, shaking his head. Kilgharrah. _What?_

_The Druid boy is in Camelot. He will kill the King. _

_..._

So there are loads of people who think Morgana's controlling Aithusa in Series 5, and I'm curious as to how many people reading this think the same. Surely only a Dragonlord can control a dragon? I really think Aithusa was just being nice and helping someone he knew nothing about at the time, and he freaked a little after helping Morgana as if he'd just realized then what she was like. Or Merlin helped her, because Kigharrah would probably not respond well to such a thing. Idk, the idea that Merlin isn't the only one to control dragons irks me, and the theory that Kilgharrah kills Aithusa I've seen on forums an' stuff is just plain wrong. *rant over*

162 words of this aren't even story. Sorreh. And, god I hate this chapter.

Crash.


	10. Chapter 10

Mordred had grown and looked more mature. Merlin cautiously stepped closer. He could hear the boy's thoughts, a complicated spell designed to torture the person it had been put on.

_Mordred._

The young boy looked away, stopped chanting the spell and glared. _Emrys. _

_Don't do this._

_I must, to right the wrongs that have been done to us._

_Arthur is not like his father. He helped you._

_A debt must be repaid. His life for hundreds. He is not innocent, Emrys. He too has caused suffering and death to our kind._

Merlin snapped out a hand and Mordred fell to the ground. The crowd gaped and looked between them both in alarm, then Mordred was stood and firing an attack at Arthur. Merlin ran over to the knights, pushing them aside until he reached the king.

"Do not take off your armour," he said, holding a hand over Arthur's chest and starting a spell. "And do not fight –" he gasped for breath as Mordred's spell to blast him aside hit him on the chest.

He could hear Mordred again. _This ends now. _Merlin tried to stand but couldn't, and gasping for breath he sat up as Mordred strode closer to Arthur, blasting everyone else aside easily. _You will feel my pain. You took my family from me. I will ruin yours and your queen's._

Arthur stared, powerless against Mordred as the druid boy raised his hand to attack.

...

Gilli smiled as he walked into Camelot again. Nothing much had changed, but he'd heard that the laws against magic were now, at the very least, ignored.

He knew from the time they'd last met that he'd see Merlin again, but despite all his asking around the servants and Druids, no-one knew where he was. He was looking at the sign of The Rising Sun tavern when he stumbled and walked into someone. He grunted and stepped back, apologising and expecting someone tall and strong to threaten him. Instead, he saw familiar eyes and smiled broadly, but stopped. "Uhh, sorry, I thought you were someone else–"

"Gilli?"

Gilli frowned. "Who are you?" He stared at the bearded sorcerer in red robes, who had been walking with a sinister-looking man. Alator had also stopped and was glaring confusedly between Gilli and Merlin.

"It's me, Merlin," the older man whispered. "But don't tell anyone."

Gilli laughed. "Right, right. Why do you..?"

"Oh, because no-one knows I have magic yet. And I'd like to keep it that way for a little while," he muttered. "To win the battle."

Nodding but not sure he understood, Gilli smiled again. "I'll get a room here," he nodded at the tavern. "And I'll be training for the rest of the day against the prince... or king, now. Then I'll fight." he laughed. "It'll be great."

Merlin grinned apprehensively, nodding. "Now, uh...we have to go," he said quickly, glancing at the other man. "I'll be seeing you." They hurried off, leaving Gilli frowning slightly.

He sighed and walked into the inn. Some people recognised him and nodded, but others looked at him as if they were sizing him up for an easy fight. _That will change_, he thought. He got a room, dropped his things, put on the ring and hurried from to the training grounds, glad to see everyone still fighting. He saw Merlin again. He wasn't sure if he could get used to seeing him old like this, but supposed it was Merlin's decision.

"Emrys," Gilli saw a Druid talking to Merlin. _So when he looks old he's Emrys_, he thought, then listened again. "Mordred..."

"I know, Iseldir...what do we do?"

Iseldir shrugged, looking around. "He spoke to me. Do you really think he'll try to do it, now of all times?"

"I don't know. I can't even see him – there," he pointed, now whispering, to Mordred

Gilli didn't understand why the boy was doing it, but he knew Merlin and everyone else couldn't threaten him – he was shielding himself from them – but Gilli was sure he had to be stopped. Gilli could feel the power and sense the hatred and hear from the words Mordred was speaking that this wasn't an ordinary spell – this wouldn't kill Arthur, it would make him lose himself to his own mind, tortured by fake realities created by Mordred.

And he owed it to Merlin to help. He raised his own hand, glanced at the ring then at the boy, and watched as he fell to the ground like a rag doll. Alator stepped forward and rolled the boy over. Alator stood behind him, placed a hand on the adolescent's chest and muttered something. The boy's skin glowed gold for a second and he remained unconscious.

"We need to bind his magic, Alator." Merlin said, standing.

Alator nodded. "My enchantment won't last long."

Arthur stepped forward, grinning, and grasped Gilli's hand. "You saved my life."

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

"You will be rewarded. What would you like?"

Gilli raised his chin, smirking. "To challenge you to fight against me, sire. I dare you to beat me."

...

Morgana screamed. Atol tried to talk to her her, but he couldn't calm her hysterics with either comfort or threats. "They have him, they have Mordred...Emrys has Mordred in Camelot!" she wailed. "We have to go now, we have to help him –"

"And break Camelot from within..." Atol muttered. "That's brilliant, my lady!"

"But what of Mordred?" she pleaded.

"I will take the boy."

She gasped, and nodded eagerly. "Yes, my lord. Thank you," she breathed, taking his hand.

He smirked. "I'll leave now. Take the army as planned, arrive at dawn. I will shatter defences from the inside."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the last chapter confusing. I read it through, but I guess it made more sense in my head. And, some slight language warnings for this chapter. And I'm almost sorry for that, too.

...

Atol strode down the corridors, the guards who got in his way dead on the floor. He found his way to Camelot's gaol easily, and stood outside the cell holding Mordred. He snorted, and kicked the bars to wake him up.

He wriggled and turned to see Atol. "You've come to help me?"

Atol inclined his head. "If you can give me any information that could weaken their army – that was my condition."

"Does Morgana know this was the plan?"

"No. It doesn't concern her." He cleared his throat. "What have you learned?"

"The man Morgana fears so, he is the king's manservant under a Glamour. An ageing spell so he has a croaky voice and a long beard. He is close to his mother. His first and only love was a Druid girl, a Bastet. Arthur killed her in this form. His father is dead, and was chased by Uther for having magic –"

"Good, good. Well," he drew the dagger from his belt, and held it out for Mordred to see. "This dagger holds power to reverse any spell that its owner wishes, one at a time. If I request it to remove the Glamour from Emrys...he would become the manservant again as it pierces his skin." He opened the lock to Mordred's cell and stepped in. "And it could reverse the spell binding you in these chains...if it got a chance." He landed the knife in Mordred's chest, staring evenly into the eyes of the boy who, if allowed to live, would threaten his authority and power. He twisted the knife. "Morgana will fight more fiercely when she hears that King Arthur killed you," he whispered. He pulled the knife and fixed it back on his belt.

...

Dragoon sat beside Gwen and Arthur at the head table of the banquet hall. The air was heavy with the smell of food and alcohol, loud with the voices of over a hundred people feasting and enjoying the patriotism spread by high morale and the enthusiasm of the knights, for what they thought would be an easy battle – after all, as Gwaine has rationalised, the opposition didn't know how many magicians were on Camelot's side.

"Was that man who saved me the champion from the Decennial Tournament?" Arthur asked between mouthfuls.

Gwen shrugged slightly. "I'm just relieved he helped. Imagine Mordred attempting that, after all we did for him." She shook her head sadly. "So, Dragoon," Gwen smiled uneasily. "The battle is tomorrow...and I wanted – well, we _both_," she gripped Arthur's hand and he nodded, "wanted to thank you for bringing so many people to help. We couldn't have done anything like this, prepared in this way, without you. Tens of druids, the Caltha...Gilli, other sorcerers and warlocks..."

Dragoon shrugged and muttered an awkward reply. "It was nothing."

"Don't be so modest!" Gwen scolded, still smiling.

Gaius shuffled behind Arthur. "Beg your pardon sire, but I sent Merlin to go and fetch herbs in final preparation before tomorrow – they are better off fresh, you see."

Arthur nodded. "Tell the idiot if he's not there to help me into my armour tomorrow at dawn, I'll put him in the stocks for a week after the battle and have children throw things at him much worse than old fruit."

Gaius gave a strained laugh. "Yes, sire." He walked away and sat, exchanging uncertain looks with Dragoon for a while until Arthur stood.

The hall fell silent. Following a short pause he spoke. "Tomorrow, we go to war. I would like to take this opportunity, here amongst old friends and new, to thank the Druids, the Caltha, and the individuals who are to help us in battle. Despite all the wrongs that have been done to them, they are here for us, and are by far the bravest and most honourable of us all." He waited for the faint murmuring to die down before continuing. "That is why it is now appropriate for me to announce that all laws discriminating against magic have been revoked. Now, laws are the same for everyone, and none will be punished simply for being born with, or for using, magic within this kingdom's borders."

Applause was cut short by a mocking voice. "A fine policy, my lord, but I fear it is _far_ too late for that." Atol stepped through the doors. The guards snapped to attention but he held his hands up in surrender. "I have come to deliver a message," he smiled, "and to bring to your attention the traitor in your midst. He who practiced magic illegally, who let King Uther die, who poisoned Morgana before she turned against you," he laughed, "he who caused her to hate you all, who lied to you every day for years."

Dragoon stood and walked to Atol at the centre of the hall, protecting Arthur. Atol's eyes glowed and the dagger flicked from his belt. Stood in the dagger's path, Merlin felt the blade in his abdomen. He gasped and clutched at the hilt of the dagger, then Gaius was at his side. "Don't take it out, Merlin...you'll damage your innards. No-one could help you then," he whispered frantically, placing his hand over Merlin's on the hilt.

Merlin gasped, feeling himself growing younger, the aches, wrinkles and beard fading away. Now he was just Merlin, the manservant, a dark-haired boy who wore the clothes of an old man, and everyone's eyes were on him. "What have you done?" he gasped. He turned to look at Arthur. All eyes were on him, filled with incredulity or horror.

Merlin pushed Gaius away gently. "Go, or he'll do something to you."

Atol laughed. "To reveal the boy who pretended to be a man – the boy who was too much of a _coward_ to tell his friends the truth... Did you think that the _great_ King Arthur would burn you? Are your relationships all so weak?" Atol's voice grew louder. "And now, how about some family truths? It was Uther who chased your father half to death, leaving you a bastard child," he spat. "You killed Arthur's father and you killed his uncle and you damn well nearly killed his half-sister. _You_ are the fiend that Arthur was warned of as a child. _You_ are the foul mistake made by a fool of a mother and a pathetic wreck of a father."

Merlin fell to the ground, and Atol continued to speak to him as if they were alone in the room. "But that does not matter to you. You are over your parentage. But," he mock gasped. "Arthur killed your beloved – and she was a monster, was she not?" he laughed as Merlin's face twisted with rage, but continued before he could speak. "And you have killed more men than you have friends who know your secret, and you cannot deny it!"

Merlin yelled and his eyes glowed and Atol landed against the wall in a heap. "_You know nothing_," he snarled. "And she was _not_ a monster." He gasped as the pain suddenly got worse.

Atol stood and leaned heavily against the wall to remain upright, laughing, and Merlin could hear him in his head. _You will die now. At least you tried._

Dimly aware Atol's words in his head, Merlin forced himself upright. He looked over the hall to see Atol preparing to leave into a cloud of smoke similar to the one from which Morgana had first arrived. He pulled the dagger from his stomach and whispered a spell, and it flew towards Atol. He knew he'd hit him as he disappeared.

He let himself fall to the ground again, but he was caught by Gwen's arms. He could hear her crying and Gaius shouting in the background.

"You'll be okay." Gwen whispered, brushing the hair from his face. "You'll see. He's gone now, Merlin. It'll be alright."

...

I had another mental block for this chapter, but I think it almost worked how I wanted it to, and I also think that this one is less confusing than the last. I hope. If not, good luck with it. So, reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

_A special shout-out to my long-suffering cousin Ashleigh. Who is also called Eddie. And buttface, but now's not really the time for that._

_I won't mention how grateful I am that she even pretends to listen to what I say when I force her to walk the dogs. I most certainly can't say how brilliant it is that she has been at the receiving end of many dull and decidedly one-sided conversations. I can't tell how brilliant she is in dealing with sometimes tri-weekly hissy fits over friends and fairy-tales. I won't speak of how thankful I am that she offers help when I'm stuck. Nor will I state how nice it is to just throw out ideas in what can only be called a safe environment for hindered minds. _

_Which, looking back, means I don't really have much to say. Sorry about that._

_Crash, WhoIsTheMadPossumTwinOfEddie._

...

"He did not make it, sire." Alator stood up and pointed at the lifeless body. "The wound was too deep and the knife itself enchanted. He stood no chance against something so strong."

Arthur nodded. "I understand. Will this make Morgana stronger somehow?"

"I believe it will. She has suffered a terrible loss, sire. She cared for Mordred. However, Emrys lives despite his wounds and he had the power to save us all."

"Good, good, well...I must see him."

"Yes, sire. He will be awake, soon."

Arthur inclined his head and walked from the dungeons to Gaius's chambers, not pausing to knock before entering. "How long have you known, Gaius? Please... don't lie. Neither of you have done anything against the law and cannot be reprimanded."

Gaius looked up from his work, startled. He paused before replying. "Since the day he arrived, sire. He saved my life."

Arthur sighed before walking slowly to sit at the small table in Gaius's chambers. Gaius sat opposite and looked at him evenly, face expressionless.

"And why did he never tell me?"

"I advised him not to, given the situation at the time."

Arthur slammed his fist on the table, and Gaius looked at him silently until he spoke.

"Did he not trust me? After everything we've done, after everything we've been through?"

"Perhaps, sire, I may suggest he was frightened."

"Of _what_? From what I hear, he's fought the Sidhe and the griffon, saved us from Wyverns, monsters and magic. I tried to put him to death by burning him at the stake when I thought he was Dragoon, guards chased him, and he's probably fought Morgana and _goodness_ knows who else."

"Friendship can be a delicate thing, especially when there is a secret of such importance."

"I am not my father."

"He knows that. He was going to tell you after the battle, sire, so you would not be distracted by thoughts such as these when fighting. I need not tell you that hesitation is not an advantage on the battlefield."

Arthur nodded, sighing.

Gaius continued. "Sire, I feel I should tell you that when I met Merlin, he didn't even know that people could use magic for anything but good. When he arrived in Camelot, he believed he was a monster."

"And you told him otherwise?"

"Of course, sire."

Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, mind made up. "Gaius...can I sit with him? I need to talk to him as soon as he wakes."

Gaius nodded. "Alator's magic is strong, as is that of the Druids, but he will still need rest to recover. I ask you do not wake him and rather wait for him to do so in his own time."

"Yes, Gaius."

"I will remain outside, here. I understand you have important matters to discuss."

"Thank you."

Arthur stood and walked to Merlin's room, and closed the door behind him. He didn't like the idea of Gaius keeping an eye on them, and Gaius still had the ability to make him feel like a little boy who was having a tantrum.

Merlin was paler than usual, shirtless and wrapped in bandages and beneath thin blankets on his bed. Occasionally he'd twitch or mumble something in his sleep. Once, Arthur thought he heard Merlin speak a spell, and all the candles in the room lit themselves. He wasn't sure, though. He wasn't paying enough attention.

For a short while Arthur looked around Merlin's room, nudging aside clothes and blankets that had fallen from the bed or been tossed aside carelessly. Arthur understood why Merlin couldn't keep the king's room tidy – the manservant couldn't even manage his own.

Arthur walked to the other side of the room and looked at the bedside table. On it was a book, which Arthur quickly put down upon realising that it was about or for magic. In one of the drawers in the nightstand was a rabbit's foot. Under the bed were two staffs; one with a blue jewel on the top, and a simpler one with a spiral tip. Arthur wasn't sure if he trusted either of them, so stepped away and leant against the wall, eyes closed, for a moment.

"Arthur?"

He opened his eyes to see an ill-looking but alert Merlin peering up at him from the bed.

"Merlin." He cleared his throat nervously. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "I've been better... You?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I've been better too, because, uh," he rubbed his face, "I just found out my best friend has been hiding something, something very important, from me for years."

Merlin fidgeted, then pushed himself upright in the bed. His blankets slid down to his waist and Arthur could see bloody bandages around his stomach.

"I never wanted to." He said quietly. "I was scared, Arthur. The day I arrived here, I saw was a man being beheaded for using magic, and then there was Uther, and after that every time you seemed close to being fine with magic, something would happen and you'd change your mind again."

Arthur held up a hand and Merlin fell silent. After a pause, Arthur spoke. "I told you about Guinevere, when I had lost faith, when I clashed with my father...I told you everything."

"But nothing you could be put to death for."

"Did you really think I'd do that to you?" he yelled.

"I wasn't sure." Merlin muttered. He pulled his blanket up higher. "I'm not in the mood for this," he whispered. "Let me sleep, please."

"I give the orders in here, Merlin. Tell me everything."

Merlin sighed and pushed himself upright. "Fine, then. You want to talk? Here's a slight warning. I am tired, I am aching, and I am scared. But I'll tell you why I never told anyone that I was a warlock – aside from the fact that it was illegal for me to even be _alive_ here until days ago. Half the people in Camelot will hate me now. The other half are shocked and probably won't talk to me. Friends will look at me as if I have done things worthy of death and your enemies have welcomed me more than you do now. I have saved Camelot more times than I can remember but it is not enough for the people I know and love to trust me. Your father has killed more of my people than anyone will ever remember, yet when I stand by your side with nothing more than a secret I am the one who has done wrong. Uther chased my father away, and rejected my mother when Ealdor needed him most. You mocked me every day as I worked, but my loyalty means nothing to you now. I am sorry, Arthur, that I never told you. Truly. But believe me when I say I that had my reasons."

Arthur blinked, dumbfounded. "You really think that?"

Merlin shrugged again. He regretted his outburst, similar to the one Gaius had received. Arthur had done so much for him. He was about to speak before Arthur was already walking away.

"Fine. I'll see you on the battlefield at dawn, then." Arthur left and turned, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long, I have exams. Over the summer it'll be so much faster, promise :D

Reading all of your amazing reviews has made me want to speed up in writing this, and they're all so fantastic and I love to get them. They even shape how the story goes in my head sometimes :3

Seansey I looked through – you were right about Gaius so I changed that, but the other bit I think you read wrong because I never said Merlin thought that at all. Thanks for telling me though so I could make sure :)

...

Arthur paced his chambers impatiently. "Who does he think he is? I couldn't help the actions of my father. I didn't know of his destiny and I was taught from birth that his kind were Camelot's greatest enemy. I never meant to do any of the things he was so angry about –"

"Arthur! We were all shocked when we found out, but he hasn't had the chance or the reason, practically, to be angry at you before now. He needs someone to blame, to vent his feelings. He's been bottling it up for years now." Gwen said calmly. At Arthur's glare she continued, placing a hand on his arm gently. "Please. He's been through so much more than we can imagine. He's lost his father, his love, and his mother is far away."

"I've lost people, too." Arthur muttered.

"I'm not saying he deserves special treatment. You're hurt, Arthur, I know. But many of his friends have turned away from him now, because that appears to be what you're doing – and they follow their king. Be nice. He's been a good influence on you. He's your friend and he forgave you many times. Show him the same courtesy."

Wrinkling his nose, Arthur conceded. He groaned. "But _why Merlin_? Why not someone else I wasn't so... close to?"

"He's the same person, Arthur," she giggled. "He had a secret and now he doesn't. Let it make you both closer, not force you apart. You're both good people and you're both entitled to be upset. So work it out together."

"I'm still not happy."

"You don't have to be yet." Gwen giggled. "Just be civil, and trust him." She smiled and smoothed creases from his tunic. "It's nearly dawn. Go and get ready." Gwen kissed him passionately before pushing him gently in the direction of the door, and he walked to the armoury to get his chainmail and weapons. _That Merlin reinforced with magic, _he thought.

He, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon were the only ones in the armoury for a short while. Gwaine turned to Arthur. "How's Merlin?"

"He'll be alright." Arthur said shortly.

"Ah, good. Things wouldn't be the same without him." Gwaine smiled.

"Yeah," Leon laughed. "I can't imagine not teasing him."

"But now he can turn us all into frogs if we do it," Percival grinned.

"Can he do that?" Elyan asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "If he's as powerful as the Druids say, he can control life and death itself. Turning us into toads would be like a game."

Percival whistled, Elyan puffed out his cheeks, and Leon and Gwaine laughed. Arthur looked between them silently and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well. Let's just be glad he's on our side. Come on, you're all in your armour. We need to get to the battlefield, and if we leave now we can be there just before dawn."

They left and Arthur led the army to the Fields of Camlann.

...

After Arthur had left, Merlin had stuffed Dragoon's red robes and his spell book into a bag slung over his shoulder, picked up his staff and hobbled to the Vaults. Before leaving he took some painkiller from Gaius, as well as listening to a lecture about keeping safe and being well and if he didn't return Gaius would find him in the afterlife and make him sorry that he hadn't listened to the rant about being safe in the first place.

Merlin could unlock the Vaults without even speaking. He held up a hand, the lock clicked quietly, and he stepped inside. He could sense the Crystal of Neahtid. Cautiously, he picked it up and looked at it hesitantly.

_Atol landed at Morgana's feet._

"_Arthur stabbed Mordred, Morgana. When he saw me trying to help, he stabbed me too. I'm sorry, Morgana."_

_Morgana screamed and her eyes burned gold and the castle shook around her. Atol was dead. _

The image faded and was replaced.

_Fires erupted around the attacking army of sorcerers. They were trapped. Screams of pain and terror tore through the air, but the fires didn't cease. Another cry, louder, lasted as long as the fires did. _

The sound stopped and the picture in the Crystal died away.

Merlin gasped and shoved the Crystal back, rushing from the Vaults to find Arthur leaving, the army marching behind. He followed silently, walking as fast as he could to keep up with the soldiers riding out whilst still aching, then stopped abruptly when he saw the battlefield. He ended up stood beside Arthur, and they were silent for a moment. Merlin surveyed the vast expanse of field that would be used to fight the battle with Morgana. How had she gathered so many people?

"There are so many," Merlin said.

"Yes, well done Merlin. That's generally what people want to win a war – plenty to fight," he muttered irritably.

"Not my fault the Pendragons aren't universally loved by the magical community," he muttered.

Arthur gave him a long look, then nodded curtly. "I know."

Merlin couldn't stop staring. Pushing the memories from the past few days from his mind, he saw the camp set up by Morgana's army – a gleaming film of magic protecting hundreds of tents, fires, racks of armour and weapons. He could hear them preparing. The men they could see were all mortal, but Merlin could sense sorcerers waiting. He closed his eyes and listened hard for the voices of the sorcerers, hearing their thoughts, but finding nothing other than that they would attack when the mortal army fell.

He pulled the book from his bag and held a hand over it. The pages ruffled until he found the one he was looking for.

Arthur snorted. "You don't _read _on a battlefield, Merlin."

"You do when your weapon isn't a sword." He eyed at Arthur's armour and weapons. "It's my reading that'll save you."

Lost for words, Arthur settled for sulking until Gwaine interrupted.

"Arthur, I'm pretty sure we can't –" he paused, noticing Merlin for the first time. "Merlin!" He stepped over and pulled him into a hug, and laughed. "Didn't expect to see you here so fast."

Merlin stepped back and shrugged. "Couldn't leave you all alone."

"Camelot would fall without you!" Gwaine grinned, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "So, uh...about the things I said to Dragoon..." he rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." Merlin smiled. "You had every right to want to run me through at the time," he snorted. "And now..."

"Now? No way. You're helping us, fresh from your deathbed, against an army of things we don't even know about."

"Wrong."

"What?"

Still determined to sulk, Arthur started listening.

"I looked. When the mortal army fall, the sorcerers will be sent in."

"Whoa. Magic has its uses, then. Now we know. Hey, is Atol dead?"

"Yes." Merlin paused. "She thinks Arthur killed Mordred and that Atol died saving him, but she doesn't know who I am."

Arthur glanced over. "She thinks _I_ killed him? He didn't tell her that Emrys was someone she thinks so little of? He just gloated and made her angry?"

Merlin looked pointedly at Arthur. "Apparently few things are more important than sense to some people."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, looking between Arthur and Merlin. Had it been any other time, he'd have made a joke about getting refreshments and watching the entertainment, but for the moment he stayed silent.

Arthur looked at Merlin for a long time, unable to decide whether he deserved a punch or a hug. He remembered Gwen's words and all that Merlin had done and his sacrifices, but also the things that Arthur had told his manservant that had been so hard to say. He remembered how angry he was and how upset and shocked and helpless, but then realised how Merlin must have felt every day for years.

He couldn't hug Merlin from horseback, so nodded and looked away. "Apparently." He paused. "They're idiots, though, aren't they?"

Merlin gave a small smile. "Some of them are."

There was a long paused that grew awkward, and Gwaine cleared his throat. "So what's the plan?"

"Mortal army first, then the sorcerers join in afterwards." Arthur said, looking at the sky. Almost dawn. "We don't need them for the first part of the battle. We aren't outnumbered and our army is good."

Merlin closed his eyes and put a hand on his temple. "Could the army stay and help with the sorcerers? They're planning on using magic to enchant weapons."

"How on earth do we kill enchanted weapons?" Arthur frowned.

"No, you hold them off," Merlin opened his eyes and dropped his hand, "until we kill the sorcerers themselves."

Arthur nodded. "Right, okay." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure if he'd sound like an idiot with what he had to say next. "Merlin, if you can hear what they're thinking or saying...and see everything they've done..."

"Yes?"

"Why don't they do the same to us?"

Merlin smiled and looked pleased with himself. "The Caltha, the Druids and I set up a... sort of a scrying shield. They can't see anything, they hit a wall of magic and we'd be able to tell if they got through."

"And why haven't they done the same?"

Merlin grinned wider. "Because they don't know we have. They see false images."

Arthur stared. "Surely that's difficult? Isn't using magic fairly physically demanding?"

Merlin waved a hand. "We have stronger allies."

"Speaking very highly of yourself there, Merlin?" smirked Gwaine.

He laughed. "I wasn't talking about _me._"

"Then who were you talking about?"

Merlin smiled in a way that made Arthur nervous. He was about to reply when Merlin let a roar tear from his throat, leaving Arthur lost for words.

"What was that –" He froze and stared at the skyline, where the Great Dragon and Aithusa rose from the forest and were flying towards them.

"Merlin..."

"Don't shoot at them, save your weapons for something more threatening."

"What could be more threatening than a dragon _you _said I'd killed?" Arthur yelped.

Merlin shrugged. "Morgana, probably." He stepped in front of Arthur.

"Hold fire!" They could hear the order echoing down the ranks, and the amazed and shocked mutterings that went with it.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa landed at Merlin's feet and they exchanged bows. Merlin looked up at them. "Thank you for coming."


	14. Chapter 14

AuroraKnight, Gaius told him at the end of an episode I saw, I swear. Like, a real episode. Or maybe I made it up in my head... but I hope not.

...

Arthur renewed his sulking. Merlin had called dragons. A dead dragon and a new one that he wouldn't explain where it had come from. And now Merlin and the dragons were chatting.

"Thank you for coming."

The Great Dragon tilted its head. "You say that as if I had a choice," he chuckled.

Merlin grinned. "And you say that as if you wouldn't have come if you had."

It laughed, then looked at Arthur. "It seems there is a great deal more you have yet to tell the King, young warlock."

"It can wait," he grinned at Arthur.

Gwaine was gaping. "Merlin..."

Percival, Elyan and Leon had stepped out of line and were stood behind Arthur, staring.

Merlin gave them a nervous smile. "Um, this is Kilgharrah, and this is Aithusa," he gestured to the two dragons. "Don't look so scared."

"So this is why you didn't bring a horse to battle, Merlin?"

Merlin opened his mouth to reply but a stabbing pain split his skull and he covered his face with his hands. Colours flickered behind his eyelids and strange noises filled his ears, then as suddenly as it had started, they and the pain were gone.

He opened his eyes, seeing Arthur and the knights staring between him and the dragons. There was a moment of silence before Alator had run over to them with Iseldir close behind looking worried.

"What was that? Alator? Iseldir?" Merlin looked between them and then at Kilgharrah, who frowned.

"Morgana is using some very dark, very powerful magic."

Merlin looked back to Kilgharrah. "That was unlike anything I've felt before."

Kilgharrah nodded. "I fear she has made something new. It has been a long time since I have felt power like that."

"When was the last time?"

Iseldir spoke. "Before the Purge. A sorcerer was using magic for his own means. Morgana appears to have done the same thing."

Alator stepped forward. "The Old Religion knows a ritual that offers the person who uses it enhanced powers. I, too, witnessed them use it."

Merlin frowned. "What happened to them?"

"He could not handle the power, it destroyed him. It took him over. The power in question is a vestige of a spirit from the other side of the veil. It cannot survive in this world without a human host and a ritual to keep them alive as they enter this world, so it did not pass through when the Dorocha did. "

Merlin nodded, frowning. "Won't Morgana be destroyed then?"

Kilgharrah shook his head. "For many months now she has been strengthening herself. She is a powerful witch. A great deal more powerful, I would say, than those who tried to do this before."

Alator spoke. "She hopes to control it, and to use its powers and knowledge that are usually impossible for any mortal to control."

"Like you, young warlock, she is a creature of magic whilst the other was not – she was born with it, and she is innately powerful enough to command it." Kilgharrah finished.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So she has so much power she is unstoppable?"

First light peaked over the horizon. Kilgharrah opened his mouth to reply as a horn blew and Morgana's magnified voice echoed over the field.

There was a short laugh. "Welcome, brother. I see you have many men. Well done, indeed. But this will be a one-sided battle, and I will win."

Merlin sighed. "It's time, then."

Arthur nodded. "It's time."

Kilgharrah lowered his head and Merlin climbed onto his neck, holding the frill of horns. Aithusa stepped in line with the bigger dragon, then looked at Merlin and at the sky.

"I thought you said you were leaving." Arthur snorted at Merlin.

"They think all the sorcerers will be sent in with the mortal men, so their sorcerers are coming. What good are you against them without us?" Merlin grinned.

Alator and Iseldir nodded slightly, trying not to smile.

Arthur lifted his chin. "Very well. I hope I won't be looking out for both of us then. After all, you're useless on the battlefield." He was silent for a moment. Alator, Iseldir, Leon and the rest of the knights threw glances back at the dragons and Merlin then walked back into position. Arthur looked up at his manservant, seated on Kilgharrah. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

Arthur was silent again, staring at the floor and struggling for the right words when an arrow burning glanced off of a golden shield above his head. Arthur glanced sideways to see the shield coming from Merlin's palm, and it faded when the arrow hit the ground.

"Well, I could thank you for that. There are other things."

More arrows followed and more shields went up from the Caltha. "You certainly know how to pick your moments, Arthur."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but Merlin held a hand up to silence him as a voice entered his head.

_Merlin._

_Iseldir._

_The druids are back at the castle or in defensive positions._

_So we're ready?_

_Yes. Good luck, Emrys. May the Gods protect you._

...

All of your reviews have been lovely :D You're all far too kind.

*spoiler* This will _not_ be a deathfic. I hate the things. Merlin is based on the myth but they haven't stuck to it and neither will I – in the original, Geoffrey of Monmouth wasn't the archivist he actually wrote everything down about Myrddin Emrys the Seer or something. BBC just makes him a warlock. Uther used Merlin's magic and morphed into Ygraine's then-husband to trick the guards into letting him into their castle, then they got rid of her actual husband – according to the original myths. Also, Gwen wasn't a servant and Nimue was the Lady of the Lake. So, no. Arthur will not die.

I am so sorry it took so long. And that this one's particularly short. Review me insults if you want. But I won't be updating for, like, over a week. So, sorry again.


	15. Chapter 15

My source for the stuff I said was from Geoffrey Ashe who wrote _Merlin: The Prophet and His History,_ which is where I got the other stuff I wrote about from. He's some leading guy in Arthurian research or something.

Although, I've not read it in a while so don't quote me xD I do vaguely remember something to do with that, and I really like hearing other things though, that's interesting to read – thank you! :D

...

Morgana stepped inside her tent. In a few moments she wouldn't need human comforts. The red material walls, the small fire at the centre, cushions and chairs and a mirror were now as useless as her as her place as ruler after the death of Atol.

Furthest from the entrance was her shrine to the Old Religion. A dagger sat on a stone altar engraved with symbols and icons and scattered with herbs and half-melted candles.

The spirit she was inviting into her wouldn't like light. She daubed the last of the protective symbols ensuring her life during the Transition onto herself, whispered a prayer, and pulled on a thick black cloak that covered her eyes and swamped her. She could hardly see – but wouldn't need to, because the spirit would give her things better than eyesight.

A human body had many weaknesses – poor senses, fragility – but a spirit in a host didn't care. It would adapt and transform.

Morgana knew she was powerful; she knew she could survive the Transition and make use of it. She would rule Camelot and have her revenge – and not even the mighty Emrys could stop her.

The sounds of battle outside echoed; her mortal army were nothing compared to Camelot's, but she knew that her sorcerers would challenge them.

She chanted, holding her hand over the blade. The herbs on the altar smouldered and turned to ash, and grass below her feet died. She opened her eyes for a second to see the engravings twisting, then closed them again and stepped away. She called for a guard from the outside of her tent, broke his neck and dropped him over the altar. She plunged the knife into his chest. She kept chanting, faster, gripping the knife in the sacrifice. She could hear whispering now, and feel demons writhing at the ground beneath her feet, feel the strongest fighting to be the one to inhabit a vessel and wreak havoc on mere mortals. They fought to use a human.

A demon won. She saw it clawing through the ground, so pulled the knife from the guard's chest and cut her hand open. Blood dripped on the ground where the demon was tearing through, making it even stronger.

Morgana didn't need her body anymore. As the spirit ripped the ground between them she pushed the knife into her chest, and the demon entered in.

...

Aithusa banked and turned back towards Merlin. Something terrible had just happened, he was sure of it.

Several of Morgana's sorcerers were tormenting Arthur's bravest knights, and Aithusa did what he could by both distracting them with torrents of flames then sweeping his tale under their legs. He didn't like killing. He left that to the knights, who ran their stunned and floored opponents through with their swords then continued fighting.

Merlin was sending and deflecting spells, seated on Kilgharrah's neck. He hadn't heard Aithusa's calls, telepathically or otherwise. Roaring was little use over a battlefield ten times as loud and filled with words mentally shouted from and between other magicians.

Kilgharrah was easily killing with flames, leaving the grass charred and remains of men burning. They made eye contact; Kilgharrah and Merlin already knew something had happened. The demon would need time to actually gain strength and get used to the body, but soon it would be on the battlefield with them and they didn't have a plan for when it did.

Merlin jumped from Kilgharrah and landed clumsily in the middle of Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan. They were attempting to fight six sorcerers who took great pleasure in taunting them with enchanted swords but who kept their distance after seeing Aithusa.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Get back on your dragon and do something useful!"

Merlin actually laughed and raised his voice over the din. "It's like the mops all over again. You'd be lost without me!" He raised his hand.

The swords dropped to the floor and wouldn't move again despite the attempts of Morgana's sorcerers. Merlin flicked his hand again and the sorcerers flew backwards, dead before they hit the ground. Merlin could feel his friends' eyes on him for a moment before they had to resume their own fighting.

The sorcerers on Morgana's side outweighed those of Camelot's, were more battle-ready – despite the tactics and abilities of the Caltha. Merlin had gotten lucky with the ones he'd just dealt with; they were cocky and preparing for nothing more than a manservant with a stick. The others knew exactly who he was and of his abilities. They were more careful.

...

The demon looked at the girl's hands first, lifted and turned them before her eyes, moving the fingers, examining both sides. They were so fragile. The body was fragile. The ground beneath their feet, the tent material, the wood. Metal and stone.

Everything so _flimsy_. It was trapped in this pathetic body and had no choice but to accept it.

But the body itself, no matter how weak, held power. The girl had considerable amounts of this. It knew she wasn't the strongest out there, but unless Emrys did something of a miracle, the demon's own power, even if not mixed with that of the girl's, would outweigh even the warlock.

It learned how to work a human body; legs were a dull way to travel but until the witch could learn to teleport herself properly it would have to do. The cloak provided protection from the faint daylight it stepped into. By now, the humans had mostly killed each other, as was their nature.

It sensed something turning; the side belonging to the body he inhabited was falling. Failing. Against a mortal army and a few sorcerers. It could see them; so could the vessel. Her conscious slowly woke and sat alongside its own, determined, thrilled. She was relieved the Transition had not killed her, that her gaping hole in her chest was now healed, that her powers were stronger and rivalled only by Emrys.

She could see as the demon did; in auras and magic but not at all how she was used to. They saw in impressions; colours and senses she didn't recognise. She just _knew _who people were. That the one of Pendragon red the King, the varying colours of brash orange, blue, green, and turquoise were Sirs Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan. Near them a dazzling gold; Emrys.

Occasionally their colours would seep out, indicating that they had attacked or landed a blow on the other colours of opponents.

Many had died, their colours fading into green magic of earth and nature on the ground. Magic of the air, shimmering wisps of grey, white and silver, curled around the humans. There was no water here, apart from the little present in the grass. Fire was all around; its reds and oranges consuming the grass and some of the dead and dying bodies. It came from a golden brown aura beside a smaller, more innocent looking gold and dazzling white one who tried to spread healing magic among the survivors of Camelot's army. Behind that was a collection of far-off colours, forming protective barriers around the city, covering auras of many people.

Morgana stared. The colours weren't just colours; they were knowledge of the people. Their personalities were alongside them, emotions mixed in. It was dazzling, but the demon soon got bored of her amazement. The demon and Morgana agreed; it was time for the more experienced sorcerers to fight harder, and to bring in their reinforcements who were behind a camouflage shield Morgana had put up days ago.

Emrys had not been able to see through it, which she considered good because he'd had some defences up as well that she had been unable to understand until the demon had helped her now. False realities couldn't fool him.

They sent sorcerers with enchanted and enhanced weapons to attack the Great Dragon first as he was causing the most trouble. When he fell, they would go after Aithusa.

...

Sorry this took so long!


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin saw Kilgharrah fall from the sky. Using similar magic to how Merlin had defeated the griffin, they'd brought him down. Merlin screamed again and the sorcerers who had attacked Kilgharrah were launched into the air and landed down on the ground. Merlin hoped they had died painfully.

Arthur didn't try to stop Merlin as he ran from his side to the dragon, who even from the ground was killing his attackers by writhing and knocking them aside, clawing and biting and spitting fire. More sorcerers were coming now, their magic flying into the air and turning the sky different colours with the explosions they caused.

Aithusa had landed at Kilgharrah's side and was trying to heal him. Kilgharrah turned his attention to Merlin as he approached. "Merlin. The Transformation is complete, Morgana is coming. You need to get rid of the others; the Caltha and the Druids will help you dispose of those sorcerers, but it is your job. Morgana and the demon – it is your fight."

Merlin shook his head. "I'm not strong enough, Kilgharrah. I _can't_ defeat all of the sorcerers, or Morgana."

"Merlin, your destiny –"

"My destiny means nothing if I am not strong enough. I don't know what to do."

...

Arthur was well aware that there were no mortal men left for him to fight. He was attacking unmanned swords, shields, spears and maces. Merlin was hunched beside Kilgharrah, with Aithusa fighting off anyone who was trying to disturb them. Then Kilgharrah's head dropped to the ground, eyes closed, and Merlin screamed and slammed the ground.

Arthur had no idea what was happening. A golden fire erupted from Merlin's palms. Merlin was still screaming, tears streaking his face and arms wrapped around his body and then Aithusa shrieked.

It looked like an attack. It had killed Kilgharrah and was hurting Aithusa and Merlin, but as Arthur started to run towards them, Merlin flung his arms out and the fire erupted. Arthur wanted to run, but found himself rooted to the spot staring at the flames. They engulfed everyone, but only their enemies were being harmed. The flames reached out and met Arthur but he was not affected; he couldn't even feel heat. The enchanted weapons dropped to the ground and Arthur and his knights rested for a moment, still staring as their enemies continued to fall.

With all of Morgana's army dead, the knights began to cheer but Merlin collapsed on the ground and the flames retreated back to him. Arthur ran over and shook his manservant, who mumbled but didn't move.

"Merlin, get up. Merlin!"

Arthur stood and readied himself to fight again, but was thrown back. A red tent a short distance away had exploded, and he could see a cloaked figure walking awkwardly from the remains.

Merlin turned, opening his eyes. He still couldn't stand and so Aithusa leapt into the air and swooped towards Morgana to defend him. Seeing him coming she smiled, crossed her arms over her body and swung them out. Arthur could see them blurring red but as they swept behind her, Morgana's body was replaced with that of a red dragon.

"Merlin!" Arthur shook him again. "There's another dragon. It's Morgana. The little white – I mean Aithusa – is trying to fight it. The red one is bigger than Kilgharrah!"

Merlin nodded, leaned on one elbow and used Kilgharrah's neck to heave himself up. Leaning on the stick Arthur hadn't realised Merlin still had, he walked towards the two dragons, body swaying. When Arthur tried to follow, Merlin turned to face him but didn't stop walking.

"Go back. There's nothing you can do."

Arthur frowned then clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, grinning. "That's always what we say before we kill something we're supposedly unable to kill or survive something deadly."

"Arthur, we don't have time –"

"Then stop arguing with me." He caught Merlin around the waist and helped him walk faster towards where Aithusa was fighting the red dragon.

Arthur tried not to look uncomfortable as Merlin yelled spells at the red dragon, and held back questions he wanted to ask about whether the demon was in control of Morgana or the other way round or how powerful they were and how long everyone had left to live. Instead, he swallowed hard and half-carried Merlin closer, working their way round dead bodies, burning patches and craters in the ground.

Merlin remembered how powerful magic meant transformations genuinely changed the anatomy of a person, how opposite elements could defeat one another, how he and Arthur were meant to work together to assure the future of Camelot and that emotions heightened power. He looked at Arthur. "Since you're here, a dragon's heart is on the right side, not its left."

Arthur nodded.

None of Merlin's minor spells seemed to be having an effect. The red dragon absorbed or deflected the blows but sent few back, still attacking Aithusa until he had a gash down his side, he wailed, and hit the ground. Merlin stopped walking and stared at the red stains on Aithusa's body. The red dragon crouched down and sniffed him, pinning him down with one foot and watching him trying to attack. Ice formed around the red dragon and its foot got got stuck to the ground as Arthur dragged his sword under the right side of the red dragon's chest. Blood fell and Arthur dodged its flames, then Merlin ran towards them.

He put a hand on Aithusa's forehead and they united their magic. Merlin directed the attack at the already-healing tear under its body, to the heart. The ice broke and the red dragon lifted free again, flying but still badly wounded. Its erratic flight showed the damage had affected it seriously, but it was still healing.

Arthur stood beside Merlin. "Now what?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak as a puff of smoke engulfed him. Arthur jumped back and stared. "Ugh."

_Mighty Emrys is playing at magic tricks again, _the demon messaged. _No-one can save you. Even the girl answers to me now. I do not need her anymore. I am sustaining myself. You have no chance, warlock._

"Merlin...you're old. You're Dragoon again." Even his clothes had changed.

He waved a hand dismissively. "The demon's mocking me."

"Why?"

"To try and put me off." He sighed. "We should've killed Morgana."

Arthur blanched. "Right. But at the moment she's not her."

Merlin nodded, thinking as the red dragon flew around, recovering and out of reach to arrows and spears and magic. The Caltha tried to attack anyway, looking to Merlin for answers.

"We missed our chance to kill her," Merlin said slowly. "But you're right. Morgana's not there anymore. The demon has...created its own vessel. We have to kill the dragon. We could do it without harming Morgana..."

Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"I know you don't want to kill her. She's your sister, and she was my friend, and many people feel the way she does about magic and Camelot. If we kill her there will be others looking for revenge and we'll have another war on our hands."

Arthur nodded. "Okay. So, how do we get Morgana back and then what do we do with her?"

Merlin gave a small shrug. "I'll think of something." He reached a hand up and the sky clouded over. Arthur did an unconvincing job of not looking scared and walked a short distance away but Merlin hardly noticed. Arthur jumped as lightning flashed and hit the red dragon. It roared and tried to fly away but the attacks kept on coming.

_Hand over Morgana._

_Shan't_.

_Or I'll keep attacking. I only want her alive for Arthur's sake; I don't care if she dies with you._

Merlin attacked with another bolt of lightning, causing the dragon to snarl. It swooped low and Merlin saw Morgana's body blur into view before him, unconscious, before forcing its wings down sharply and rising back to safety.

_You have what you asked for. Let me live. We can even rule together, you and I._

Merlin didn't answer it, but the clouds cleared slightly. He walked closer to Morgana. She shifted and woke, knew she was dying by how hollow her body felt and her weak voice how shaky her hand felt when it rose, how heavy her gauntlet was. "Help me, Emrys. Please."

She could hear moans of others and crows cawing from dead bodies, she could see the red sky and all of her Saxon men dead or dying around her. Only a few of Camelot's men were down, all warriors' flags tattered and fallen.

He leaned closer. "Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?"

"_Please._"

He used magic to send her to sleep as a roar pierced the air and the crows fled. He looked up and turned to Arthur. "Take her to Alator. Ask him to bind her magic and keep her asleep. We can work out what to do with her later."

Arthur nodded and picked her up, and when he looked back Merlin looked his age and his red robes were over a dying soldier from Camelot being helped by the Caltha.

The red dragon angled down again, and the last Arthur could see of Merlin was him being caught between the ground and its claws.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this took ages. A-levels are harder than I thought they'd be. Just my luck picking history, Spanish, the fake science Geology and psychology. I promise to try to be faster though.

...

Gaius looked around the room at the Druids. Although few of Camelot's men had fallen, those who were suffering most had removed from the battlefield and brought back to the castle to be healed. More men were coming in, and their reports – although, Gaius was sure, were probably exaggerated – were told to the soldiers to keep morale high.

They were winning. Of course they were. They were skilled fighters, and they had magic on their side. He heard about the enchanted weapons and Merlin's jokes about Arthur and mops, and about Kilgharrah and Aithusa. Gaius heard that a demon had been released and captured by Morgana, and she was using it, but then he heard that it was simply using her. Gaius had heard that Merlin and Arthur's fighting together had injured the demon, and it had already become a dragon. He assumed that even by being a Dragonlord, Merlin couldn't control a demon just because it was in that form – or the war would be over already.

The next thing he heard shocked him. That Morgana was unconscious, in a bad way and weak from a mixture of exertion by using too much magic and some physical wounds. That the demon had let her go because it was being tortured by Merlin.

He wouldn't have believed that particular rumour if she hadn't been carried in by Alator moments later. She was unconscious, paler than usual and shivering. Alator laid her on the table and she woke, eyelids fluttering open and fixing on Alator and Gaius in turn.

She tried to incant a spell but Gaius guessed her magic had been bound as her eyes faintly glowed but nothing happened. She gasped as she realized what had happened.

"I lost," she breathed.

Alator nodded. "You were never going to win. This has been prophesized."

She swallowed and turned looked between Alator and Gaius. "What of the demon?"

"It has created its own form. It lives separate from you, battling Emrys."

Morgana shook her head, eyes wide. "Emrys cannot win. Not against it. It's too strong."

Alator stepped closer to Morgana and she flinched. "He is the strongest warlock to ever live and he is yet to fulfill his potential!" He caught Morgana's wrist and dragged her to a window. "Look at what you have done! Look at all who have died at your hand! Look at your work, my dear – is it all you hoped for? Does the demon answer to you? Will you rule _this _when the war is done?"

She looked at the dragon circling, saw it spin and dive to the ground. She couldn't tell people apart from the distance they were at, but she could see the bodies and tattered flags of soldiers who had died. She could tell Arthur and his band of closest knights from where and how they moved, rushing towards where the red dragon had just captured someone and pinned them to the ground.

The bodies of two other dragons were on the ground, turning occasionally to see the battle before they collapsed again. She turned to Alator who waved a hand in the direction of the battlefield. "I've seen before this mindless killing for personal retribution. Perhaps you inherited it from your birth father, milady. You and Uther certainly share the skill."


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur ran forward to help Merlin, but the red dragon snapped and spat fire at him. "He's _dead_, Pendragon. Leave. You've lost. No magic sword will help you now."

Arthur looked at his sword, then at the dragon's chest. _Not on the normal side. _

He swallowed hard, made to step back and bow to the dragon, which let out something like a laugh cut short by a gurgle as Arthur's sword pierced its heart. He let go of the hilt to cover his ears as a piercing screech filled them. Veins of black and gold spread from the wound. The dragon dragged its claws along the ground to reveal Merlin, bloody and unconscious, being wrapped up by tendrils of golden light flowing from the furrows left by the devil's claws.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa had crawled over and were standing over Merlin, obstructing him from Arthur's view. He moved, peering through gaps between the dragons, to see Merlin almost completely covered by shimmering threads. His skin was glowing and when he opened his eyes they were burning gold. Silently he stood, took a look at Arthur and stepped forward. When his fingertips touched the hilt of Arthur's sword a blinding light erupted, then faded as quickly as it had appeared.

Arthur took a moment to let his eyes adjust, ran forwards to see an empty trench and Aithusa and Kilgharrah completely healed, examining their nonexistent wounds. Merlin and the demon had gone.

He looked up at them desperately. "What's going on? Where's Merlin?"

...

Looking back, Arthur supposed that telling Gwen and Gaius had been the hardest thing to do after Merlin had vanished with the demon. Gaius had been unusually quiet for a long time, not offering opinions on any matters he otherwise would have done, and snapping at Arthur if he mentioned anything too closely related to Merlin or his death.

Gwen had done the opposite. She'd cried everyday for months on Arthur's shoulder, but had still tried to offer comfort to others before bursting into tears again herself.

One month after the end of the battle, Arthur and his court had been called into the throne room. Gathered around the round table, waiting for Gaius and Gwen and some of the less punctual knights, Arthur got lost in his thoughts.

He thought about how Kilgharrah hadn't answered his questions, but had taken off with Aithusa close behind him and not returned. Arthur hadn't seen either of them since the end of the battle of Camlann. Alator had taken one look at Arthur after the battle and knew exactly what had happened. Silently, he'd grabbed Morgana's wrist, muttering some words Arthur didn't understand which made both of their eyes glow, and Morgana slumped unconscious against Alator. He explained that he'd temporarily knocked her unconscious until they could decide what to do with her. She was in the care of Alator still, on the outskirts of Camelot, being kept alive but powerless by the Caltha since no-one could decide a punishment.

Arthur had a new servant called James, hovering at that moment at Arthur's elbow. He was a hard worker, silent unless spoken to, punctual, respectful, polite and honest. James looked up as the doors opened again and Gwaine and Percival entered ahead of Gwen and Gaius, who were whispering excitedly, looking happier than they had for months. Arthur smiled; they were about to reveal the best news Camelot had heard in a long time. Gwen and Gaius took their seats either side of Arthur, who smiled and stood to address the court.

He'd planned to be formal in addressing them all, as was probably the tradition, but had long since given up writing speeches given that Merlin had done most of them beforehand. He shook his head slightly and stood. Silence fell and everyone looked at him expectantly. He couldn't keep the joy out of his voice.

"I know you're all wondering why you're here. Well, you're my best men. We've been through the best and the worst together, most recent of which was possibly the height of both extremes at once – our victory over Morgana and the loss of some great men;" he allowed a moment of silence, filled with mumbling of names and solemn nodding of his knights. He cleared his throat. "Now I bring only the best of news for Camelot, for my family and our kingdom." He let out a smile, and held out a hand to Gwen, who stood beside him giggling. He nodded to her, knowing that he was grinning stupidly himself.

"Arthur and I are expecting a child," she beamed.

The room erupted with cheers and clapping and congratulations. Servants began bringing food and drink into the room for the unexpected good news, which Arthur supposed was probably Gwaine's idea.

The noise was cut short by a yell from outside and a servant Arthur recognised from the stables ran into the room.

"Dragons, sire! In the courtyard! Two of them, and sorcerers on their backs," his face split into a wide smile. "Merlin's come back!"

...

Anyone fancy leaving a review? I wasn't too sure what I was doing in this chapter but I was feeling happy. This was the slightly haphazard result.

And as a slight afterthought, what do you think about Merlin's possible finding/hatching of other dragons in this story?


	19. Chapter 19

A dark-haired woman jumped from Aithusa's back and ran to Merlin's side as he collapsed at Kilgharrah's feet. She removed her cloak and wrapped it around Merlin, lifted his arm over her shoulders and half-carried him towards the castle entrance. He'd lost a lot of weight, with hollow eyes and sunken cheeks, and looked even paler against his hair and unfamiliar tatty black robes.

Arthur helped the woman move Merlin back to Gaius' room, leaving a courtyard of terrified and shocked people he knew he'd have to comfort later somehow. The two dragons were still pacing around outside, waiting for the dark-haired girl or Merlin.

Gaius turned to the girl when Merlin was on the bed. "Why couldn't the dragons heal him?"

She sat beside the bed and took Merlin's hand. "They have. He needs rest. As soon as he woke up he insisted on returning to Camelot, but after all he's been through, he didn't fully recover." She shook her head slightly. "His bravery borders stupidity. He knew he shouldn't have travelled so soon."

She was right. In Arthur's opinion, 'come back' was a hideously over-exaggerated term for what Merlin had done. He slept for hours, with the dark-haired girl beside him, who revealed that her name was Freya but she was too worried and tired to say much else, and she fell asleep with her head resting on Merlin's hand. Leaving them alone, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius talked quietly outside.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen shot a nervous look at the closed door to Merlin's room.

Gaius shrugged. "If the dragons have healed him, then I believe so."

Arthur sighed. "Who is the girl?"

Gwen smiled slightly. "Perhaps she's the one who found him."

"They must be close. I understand that it is extremely rare for anyone but Dragonlords to be able to fly or control a dragon. It is a rare thing for someone without the gift." Gaius murmured.

"I feel like I've seen her before." Arthur frowned.

"You have." They all turned to see Freya standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I was the Bastet. You killed me," her face suddenly split into a smile, "and in so doing you set me free from the curse."

Arthur blinked. Yes, he recognised her now. But he'd only seen her moments before her transformation. She looked happier, healthier. She'd put on weight and her skin wasn't pallid. Her eyes were bright as she smiled and her hair, no longer a matted and in knots, was woven with fresh rosebuds. Arthur thought that she looked in better health than Merlin at any rate.

She walked towards them, shivering slightly in the cold of Gaius' chambers, her cloak still over Merlin, asleep. Gwen stepped towards Freya. "Come. If you want I'll get you a change of clothes, and you can bathe in hot water and eat, and rest in a proper bed. I'll stay with you, and Arthur will send someone when Merlin wakes up."

Freya smiled nervously. "I couldn't possibly –"

Gwen smiled warmly and took Freya's hand. "I won't hear of it. Any friend of Merlin's is a friend of ours."

...

Arthur and Gaius made quiet conversation for hours. Merlin hadn't woken up since he'd arrived that morning, but every so often something would explode in his room – something Gaius attributed to bad dreams or his magic re-settling itself after such a difficult journey.

"Tell me about magic, Gaius."

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "What is it you want to know, sire?"

Arthur sighed. He was tired of not understanding magic. "Everything."

"That would take many years, my lord. Even those who have it, study it and use it don't understand it fully." At Arthur's perplexed look, he continued. "When Merlin came here, he couldn't comprehend his powers. He had always been able to use them, of course, without words or incantations. It's mysterious and wonderful and terrifying."

Arthur nodded. "Some people are stronger than others?"

Gaius nodded, then continued to talk for hours into the night with Arthur listening, fascinated. They talked about potions and spells Gaius had done, Merlin had done, what they couldn't do – the best and worst and strangest spells, fortune telling and the magic of life. The candles were burned out by the time they were done talking.

At first light, a mutter came from Merlin's room.

Gaius was at Merlin's side before Arthur had even realised what had happened. He jumped up and was in Merlin's room in time to see his eyes flash gold and his spells book whizzing through the air. He held a hand over it, pages ruffling and then settling on a page which Merlin glanced over, repeated the words, and then sighed happily.

"Better?" Gaius smirked.

Merlin stretched sleepily and nodded. "I've been getting better at my healing spells. Freya helped. Where is she?"

Gaius smiled gently and left. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, having flashbacks to the last time he'd seen Merlin waking up. The day before the battle. He didn't want this meeting to go like that one. "Gwen has taken Freya to guest chambers, let her have a bath and a change of clothes. She's asleep now. I'll send someone to get her later, she looked exhausted."

Merlin smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He flopped backwards and closed his eyes, sighing.

Arthur grinned smugly. "Tired?"

"Yes." Merlin grunted.

"Why don't you make a Wideye or Awakening Potion?"

Merlin opened his eyes slightly. "What do you know about potions?"

"Well, I know that one uses dried billywig stings, snake fangs and wolfsbane."

Arthur decided that the exhaustion from staying up all night was well worth the look on Merlin's face.

...

Yeah, that's right. A Harry Potter reference. I am just too cool. Shame I can't make it on Pottermore, I'm terrible at potions :L


	20. Chapter 20

How are people still feeling about the last ever episode of Merlin? Personally, I disliked the deaths (call me sentimental) and felt they cut the reveal and its aftermath with character interactions (with Arthur especially) short...or is it just me thinking that? I really want the movies now.

...

Merlin found himself on damp, earthy-smelling ground and surrounded by darkness. He strained his senses. It was cool but not cold. He couldn't see anything, not even his hand an inch from his face, and there was no sound but his heart pounding.

He slowed his breathing then stopped completely, realizing he didn't even feel the need to breathe anymore, wherever he was. This struck him as odd but he couldn't work out why. He stood and walked forward, blindly reaching in front of him. His footsteps were silent as he walked in the endless dark, occasionally stopping to listen for sounds of anyone else or turn completely in the hope of seeing something.

It was after three times turning on the spot he remembered he had magic, where he'd just been and he considered what his current situation probably was. He held out his palm in front of his face and a small flame flickered to life in it. He smiled.

"Merlin?" The flame guttered and died as he turned to face where he thought he'd heard the voice come from.

"Morgana."

He could hear the smirk in her voice. "So we ended up the same after all, _Emrys_." He heard the rustling of a dress or cloak and then she was there, dressed all in black, her face clear and pale in the dark. She raised a hand and a flash of green light rushed towards him. He deflected it easily and glared at her as her smile faltered slightly.

"Why are we here, Morgana?" He looked around. "Where are we?"

"You're asleep. In Camelot. Gaius is teaching Arthur about magic." Merlin could hear them now he paid attention; Gaius and Arthur talking in hushed tones in the room next door. He frowned at Morgana and she continued speaking. "Gwen is getting the Bastet washed and into bed. What a well-behaved little pet," she sneered.

Merlin threw out his hand and a blast of energy knocked Morgana over backwards. She grunted when she hit the floor but sat up laughing. "What are you here for?"

"I can do a lot through you, Merlin. I would use your powers, although with Alator's strength and spells that's impossible. So the best I can do is to understand you, your powers, your weaknesses – and Arthur's, and half of Camelot. Hear through your ears and see through your eyes whenever and wherever you are. You're close to many people, and I will know everything you know about them. Possession is an elegant type of magic, wouldn't you agree?"

He shook his head. "I'll kill you when I wake up. I'll make it the first thing I do."

She laughed. "But wait, I haven't yet told you the best part. Come here," she offered a hand and Merlin walked closer carefully. "When you wake up, you won't remember anything. Not me, not this place, not what I said." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. "Goodbye for now, Emrys."

Merlin opened his eyes, murmured something. He had a feeling he'd just had a bad dream but figured it wasn't important, and looked out of the window to see the first few rays of light peaking through. When he blinked a few more times Gaius was at his side and that there was a searing pain in his head. He found his spell book, realised he probably should have got it without magic since Arthur was in the room, then decided he didn't really mind if Arthur saw anything now. He found the spell he was looking for, sighed happily as the pain in his head faded.

"Better?" Gaius smirked.

Merlin stretched and nodded. "I've been getting better at my healing spells. Freya helped." He suddenly realized she wasn't in the room and looked around desperately. "Where is she?"

Gaius stood as Arthur cleared his throat. "Gwen has taken Freya to guest chambers, let her have a bath and a change of clothes. She's asleep now. I'll send someone to get her later, she looked exhausted."

Merlin smiled gratefully and dropped back down into the mattress. "Thank you."

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you make a Wideye or Awakening Potion?"

Merlin opened his eyes in shock. "What do _you_ know about potions?"

"Well, I know that one uses dried billywig stings, snake fangs and wolfsbane."

Merlin hoped his face wasn't too expressive, but by the cocky smirk on Arthur's, it was.

"You've been talking to Gaius," Merlin muttered, stretching again. "Congratulations."

Arthur grabbed a chair and set it beside the bed, still smirking at the face Merlin was making at him. There was a pause and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering what to say and realizing that Gwen would be much better at this than he was. He looked up at Merlin who was looking at him confusedly. "How are you?"

Merlin shrugged. "I've been better. You?"

It was Arthur's turn to shrug. "We thought you were dead."

Merlin nodded. "The magic took me somewhere when I touched your sword…it was like a resting place. Or a magical holding cell. I felt like I was asleep, so nothing really made sense, like in dreams. Freya was there, or her spirit was. Or something. We don't really know. Magic's weird and confusing at the best of times."

"I'd noticed," Arthur muttered. Gaius walked in, offering Merlin water.

Merlin nodded. "Tell me about it. Anyway, Freya said that spirits could wander in this place, which is why hers was there…and mine. The demon had gone under with me, as two beings almost…" Merlin closed his eyes. "Freya was technically dead, and she was actually see-through down there…I was just trapped, held under but I didn't need to eat or anything. Freya said I was well and recovering because these gold lights kept appearing and letting me use magic. I could but Freya couldn't, and they never touched her. They would stop the demon if it tried to get us, sometimes just shooting off into the dark…We were there for ages. How long were we actually gone, anyway?"

"Months. We were beginning to think you might not come back." Gaius said.

Merlin nodded. "Felt like it. It was this really damp, earthy place. A place of the most powerful magic, I could feel it," Merlin beamed. Gaius smirked. "Sometimes these gold lights would be there, sometimes they wouldn't. Then Freya realised they always came from the same direction and stopped when they found me, so we went to where they were coming from, the Lake of Avalon, where Freya's body was being kept." Merlin sighed. "I killed the demon and used its death to bring Freya back. And Freya was here. But we didn't realise that I wasn't properly well still, and Freya didn't know much healing magic, although she still knew more than me," Merlin grinned. "And we found out that when she died, the curse died with her or the Lake would have repaired her spirit..." he trailed off.

"I suppose earth magic, dragons' breath and a demon were an impressive mixture," Gaius said. "I don't think there's anything quite like it. You certainly have a knack for finding the peculiar."

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, everything was fine until you arrived. Cheating in mace fights against me. Making me appear the fool."

Merlin looked at Arthur innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, my lord. And you never needed me to make you look a fool."

...

Sorry it's late. I had a psychology exam. Honest. Over 1240 words of 'Sorry I Hope This Is Okay For You Guys'.


End file.
